Not alone
by L-lover-mika
Summary: Naruto is stuck in a world with drugs,violence, blood and sex, and he has nothing to live for. Sasuke is stuck in a world that is alone and sad, ever since his brother left and he feels empty and numb. But destiny has something in store for them...
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hello and welcome to my very first story here! I hope that you like it :D This is going to be a yaoi story between Naruto and Sasuke but its going to be bout Sasunaru and Narusasu just so you know. And in this story they are not ninjas, just normal people, and I know that they are out of character, but if you just keep reading I will make them more in character as we go along, promise! :D I should tell you that i'm not an experienced writer, I just started writing and i'm still learning, so be sure to tell me what you liked and what you didn't like so that I learn from my mistakes :D Oh, and a warning, there will be rape, drugs, blood, abuse and boys loving other boys in this story so if you don't like reading that then you should not read this story.

I do not own these characters at all, I just borrow them xD

Enjoy :)

The bell rang at Konohas high school and students started to fill the hallways. Uchiha Sasuke stepped out from a classroom, he was looking through some papers with a small smirk on his face. He was the smartest students in the entire school. His family owned a huge chain of clothing stores and the clothing bran "Uchiha" so he was ridiculously rich as well. He had just got an A on the math test again, this was way too easy. This was his last year and he could wait until he got out of here.

A blond boy called Naruto was having a loud fight with his teacher behind his back.

"Naruto, you got an F again! You really need to start taking your studies more seriously." Iruka-sensei almost screamed

"You can't tell me what to do, you're just a fucking teacher. I don't have to do anything with my studies, cuz' I'm never gonna need them anyway! Just get the fuck off my back!" Naruto yelled and rushed out of the classroom, bumping into Sasuke in his hurry.

"Watch your step, idiot "Sasuke said with an amused voice. Naruto instantly turned around, angry as hell

"And what the fuck do you want, you fucking faggot" His usually clear blue eyes were clouded and sweat drops were forming on his forehead. Sasuke couldn't stand the blonde's lack of class and brains and Naruto couldn't stand Sasukes high-class and his overwhelming brainpower. They were totally opposites, and that's why they always fought. Sasuke had everything that the blonde moron didn't, he had good grades, and by the look of the blonde's school uniform he had a lot more money too. Naruto's uniform was dirty, broken and he didn't even bother to put on his black jacket properly. It was only hanging on one shoulder, it really disgust Sasuke.

The only thing they had incomen, according to Sasuke anyway, was good looks. Naruto had messy blonde spiky hair, and an almost flawless face except the three scars on each cheek, his wonderful baby blue eyes and from the looks of what you saw outside his clothes, he had a hell of a body. Well not that he would ever admit that to anyone except himself, and hardly even that.

Instead of answering his question he said

"Got an F again, I heard" He could basically see how the anger was building up inside Naruto.

"I don't understand how you could even get in to this school, you don't seem to have many brain cells working." With this said, Naruto exploded.

He punched Sasuke straight in the face, making Sasuke crash into the wall, hard. He also received a nosebleed and what felt like a broken jaw.

Two things had taken Sasuke with surprise, one that Naruto had actually hit him, that had never happened before. It didn't matter how hard they fought it was only verbal, never physical. And the second was the force in the punch, This guy wasn't an amateur when it came to fighting. Naruto was just standing there, looking at Sasuke with those clouded blue eyes. Sasuke got up and slowly moved towards Naruto. He had to admit to himself that he wasn't much of a fighter, sure he went to the gym twice a week but that didn't make him good fighter. He shot out his fist against Naruto but it was easily evaded and without hesitating Naruto hit him again, this time in his stomach. Sasuke fell to the floor coughing, everyone in the hallway was looking at them by now, a fistfight was not something common in this school. Iruka-sensei came out from the classroom and saw a bleeding Sasuke lying on the floor and a pissed of Naruto standing bent over him, ready to throw another punch. With a quick gaze at Iruka Naruto backed away from the fallen one.

"Don't ever come near me again, asshole" And then he turned around and walked away with quick steps, ignoring the shouting teacher.

Naruto's PoV

He had to get away, he needed to be alone. Naruto rushed in to the nearest bathroom, and to his relief all the booths were empty. He looked at himself in the mirror, damn he looked like shit and he felt like shit, one second he was hot as hell and the other he thought he would freeze to death.

He could fell his hands shaking and the right one was stinging a little as well. He looked down and saw that he had injured himself in the stupid fight with that stupid fucking Uchiha. It had been an unnecessary fight, he knew that. But it wasn't his fault, he wasn't himself today.

He looked in the mirror again, looked at his clouded eyes, his sweaty forehead.

His abstinence had gotten much worse than he had planned, he needed to get a hold of Kyuubi, he needed some of that fucking dope right now, right fucking now or he would die, at least that was what it felt like.

He picked up his cell and opened it with shaking fingers, it took him at least five minutes to find Kyuubi in the address catalog, he couldn't focus his eyes on the tiny screen. He held up the phone to his ear and waited.

"Kyuubi here" a dark voice answered

"Kyuubi, I need s-some fucking d-dope right n-now, man" Naruto said between shaking teeth, he was having one of his freezing periods.

"Huh? Having some abstinence now are we?" Kyuubi said with an amused voice.

"It's n-not f-funny man, I-I'm fucking d-dying here" Naruto said, now starting to panic, wouldn't he help him?

"Now, now Naru-chan lets not panic, I happen to have some good stuff right next to me. But you see this is my last shot, then you need to get me some more. Do you really want to use it?" kyuubi laught as he already knew the answer

"F-fine, I'll d-do it, just c-come and get m-me" Naruto said in defeat, he knew he didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"I'll be there soon, I have a few things I need to take care of first." and then he hang up.

"Fuck you, you fucking piece of shit, I hate you with every part of my fucking soul" Naruto said in to the phone, he would never dream of saying those words to Kyuubi anyway. To be perfectly honest with himself Naruto was stuck with him and he was deadly afraid of him, the man that had saved his life only to kill him again. When Naruto's parents had died Kyuubi had taken him in, taken him in from the harsh life on the streets and, well made him his personal bitch.

Naruto made all of Kyuubi's dirty work, he got him his drugs, he got him his weapons, got him some of his money and gave him something to fuck in the end of the day. Naruto had exchanged one hell to another. Thanks to Kyuubi he was now a drug addict, he was smoking, he had some alcohol problems, he was a fucking murderer (he had killed twice on Kyuubis order), he was a hell of a fighter (not always something bad), he was kinda of a prostitute (he slept with people to get Kyuubi drugs, weapons, money, well you name it) and he had some severe mental problems. Well basically he was screwed up, badly. None of that really bothered Naruto these days though, he was so used to it.

Sasukes PoV

Sasuke was now sitting in the nurses office and he had just gotten a pill for the pain. His jaw wasn't broken but he didn't doubt that Naruto could have broken it if he wanted. He was so fucking pissed off that it was a wonder that he could sit still, he had disliked Naruto before, but now he hated him.

What was his problem? Sure he had said some bad things to him, but not that bad. They had have much worse fights in the past.

One thing that still bothered him was Naruto's clouded eyes, he had never seen them look like that before. And Sasuke had a tendency to get stuck in those blue eyes, so he knew how they were supposed to look. It really bothered him though, to feel like that for a pair of eyes. He hated the guy but loved his eyes, he loved them.

Not that Sasuke would ever admit that to anyone, he would rather kill someone then tell them that. Well what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. But in the other hand he would rather die than do anything so stupid like killing someone. He really didn't want to do anything bad, he didn't think that his parents could survive any more disappointment or pain.

When his brother, Itachi started to take drugs and do God knows what, he could hear his mother cry every night from their bedroom across the hall and he heard his father try to comfort her. Sasuke really didn't care about anyone except his family, and the only true goal he had was to heal his parent's bleeding hearts. He would kill Itachi if he had to, he was the only person he would ever kill. He wanted to kill the man who killed his family. He would have done it long ago if he knew where he was but he left home, ages ago and no one knew where he was.

While he sat there in dark thoughts the nurse came in again to check on him.

"Sasuke-kun, you can leave now. You didn't sustain any serious injuries so you have nothing to worry about." the big breasted nurse said. Sasuke stood up and bowed his head, flinching a little as his head started to throb.

"Thanks a lot Tsunade-sensei, hopefully we won't be seeing each other for a while" he said with a smirk. Tsunade smiled and nodded.

Sasuke left the infirmary with long steps and a face that showed no emotion, even though he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. His body was hurting all over, not just his head and stomach. His fall to the wall hadn't been painless, but he was known to not show much emotions and he intended to keep it that way. He had been like that ever since his brother left, closing in all emotion rather than expressing them. And he knew that this pain wouldn't be forever ether, he had gotten some pain medication after all.

While he walked down the hallway he could feel the student's looks, looks that were burning holes in his skin.

This was bad, if his parents got to know this, who knew how they would react. He had been so careful not to upset them, damn it. This was bad, really bad. While he was having a mental fight with this problem his face stayed the same, emotionless. When he passed his classroom he could hear Iruka-sensei call his name

"Sasuke-kun, can you come here for a second".

The classroom was empty when Sasuke entered it and by the look on Iruka-sensei's face, which was a mix of anger and compassion, he already knew what this would be about.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun" he asked with a serious teacher like voice.

"Yes I'm fine, the nurse gave me a pain killer." Sasuke said, not bothering to put any emotions in his voice.

"Good, good. Well sense I couldn't find Naruto anywhere I have to ask you. What happened?" Sasuke's mind immediately started to work, should he tell the truth or should he lie. Which was better?

"I asked him if he had gotten an F on the latest math-test again and that apparently made him angry" Sasuke said, he had decided on a half lie, half truth thing.

"I see, well he was acting strange today. All right that was all I needed to know for now. Take care of yourself now" Iruka said, there for ending the conversation.

Naruto's PoV

To wait for kyuubi had been hard for several reasons. First he had to hide from that stupid teacher and from all the other students, an impossible task but he managed to hide from most of them anyway.

Second his abstinence had gotten worse, much worse. His muscles were hurting like hell and he was nauseous and he definitely had a fever. But he somehow managed to get out from the school without too many people seeing him. He was now standing outside, behind a bush, waiting for kyuubi to come.

What was taking him so fucking long? After what felt like an eternity Kyuubi's black Ferrari came in sight. Naruto had to force his body to move, he could feel his legs shaking underneath him as he walked over to the car and got in.

With a sigh he sat down and forced his shaking arm to close the door and with a roar the car drove off, leaving the school behind them. Naruto forced himself to look straight forward, he didn't want to look at the horrible man sitting next to him. But when the other man spoke he had to look.

"The syringe is in the back, if you want it" Kyuubi's voice was dark, mesmerizing and when Naruto turned his head to look at him he instantly wished he hadn't. The first thing that came to mind when Naruto looked at him was that this man was as hot as he was dangerous. Kyuubi's blood red hair was shaved on one side and on the other side his hair was cut short and a bang was covering his dark brown eye, the most intimidating with Kyuubi was his eyes.

They were so dark that they sometimes looked black and when you looked in to them it was like looking in to ponds of death, scary and powerful. These eyes that where watching him made him feel so small, so insignificant, and so weak.

He could feel his hand shaking, and this time it wasn't just from the abstinence. Naruto wasn't afraid of anyone except Kyuubi, this was the only person on the entire planet that really scared him.

He just nodded and slowly reached back for the syringe and a small rubber wire, he pressed his lips together so that no sound of pain slipped past them when he had to move his arm. The syringe felt heavy in his hand as he held it tight, as if this was the most precious thing in the world. Which it kind of was for him, he needed it, he needed it to live.

He really had to focus to be able to tie the rubber wire around his arm, and it took him a while to find a blood vessel that he could use. When this was done he took the syringe and placed it so it was resting on his skin, he could feel Kyuubis eyes on him, watching his every expression, his every move. But right now he didn't care, the needle was way more important. He punched it in and injected himself with the poison that kept him alive.

He pulled it out and dropped it on the floor and closed his eyes, relaxing, waiting for the drug to kick in.

Kyuubi chuckled with his deep voice and kept driving. Naruto could feel how his depression, his anxiety disappeared and he relaxed even further. He noticed that the car turned and stopped, they were ''home''.

Kyuubi didn't move so he opened his eyes, facing Kyuubi didn't feel so hard now, not when he felt this good.

"You have to go to the Akatsuki tonight and refill my stash, since you used up the last of it, Naru-chan" he said with a smirk on his perfect lips.

"I know" was all Naruto said, he could feel the cramps in is stomach when he was reminded about his duty but the drug took most of it away. Kyuubi got out and Naruto followed him in to the huge apartment they shared, well not really shared, it was Kyuubis apartment and Naruto just happened to lived there.

Note: So this was the first part of Not alone, as you can se there is not any yaoi so far in it, but i'm getting there! :D And this story is not Beta read as I have non, to there might not be korrekt spelling everywhere.

Hope it was not to bad, but tell me what you thought 'bout it :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sasukes PoV

The walk out to his car was unpleasant in many ways, the students burning looks, his hurting body and his thoughts that were just a blur of explanations to his parents where all contributing to the unpleasantness.

When he got in to his car at least the burning looks went away and when he started the car and drove away, the pain killer kicked in so now only his thoughts where bothering him.

What if his parents found out?

What would he do?

How would they react?

In a attempt to calm himself down he told himself that there was no way his parents were going to find out, how could they?

He wasn't planning on telling them and there was no way that the school would call and tell. And his mother never left the house and his father only did so to go to work and then went straight home again, afraid to leave his mother alone at home for to long. She wasn't okay, she was not okay at all. And that was all Itachi's fault.

He was getting pissed off by just thinking about the bastard so he hit the gas and drove home like a maniac.

Well at the house he stopped and hesitated, he really didn't want to go in there, he didn't want to watch his parents keep up the painful charade that everything was alright, that they were fine when he knew that they weren't.

He parked his car as slowly as he could, he walked to the door as slowly as he could and he opened the door as slowly as he could.

But he knew that nothing he did would prevent it, he had to go in sometime anyway. He opened the door and a familiar smell met his nose, they were having tempura...again. Not that he was surprised though, they were always having tempura, that was everything his mother would eat. And once again Itachi was the reason for it. The night when he left them, they had been eating tempura.

_Flashback (Mikoto= Sasukes mother, Fugaku= Sasuke's Father, Sasuke is nine years old and Itachi is 15)_

_Mikoto was standing in the kitchen making tempura, the Uchiha's typical Sunday dinner while she was talking to Sasuke_

_"What have you been up to today then Sasuke?" She asked him and gave him a smile._

_"I've been training for the math test that we are having next week" He answered her_

_"You are such a good boy Sasuke!" His mother told him with pride in her eyes. Sasuke smiled back but he thought "Not as good as Itachi". His father entered the room with a telephone attached to his ear._

_"Yes, let's discuss that in the meeting tomorrow, yes I'll see you there" He said and turned it off and gave Mikoto a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to Sasuke._

_"So how is school going, Sasuke?" As they sat there talking as the smell of tempura filled their noses. And then a door slammed closed and Itachi came in to the kitchen and said:_

_"I'm leaving" The rings under his eyes were deep and dark and his entire face looked older then he was. His hair looked like it hadn't been washed in forever and he was thin, almost sickly thin._

_"Can't you eat a little first?" Mikoto asked her oldest son. Itachi's expression changes for a split second, he looked...like he was in pain._

_"I'm leaving, for good" he said, Sasuke saw no trace of that painful expression on his brothers face, now he looked, determed. Fugaku stood up_

_"What do you mean Itachi?, you aren't going anywhere" He looked angry and something that Sasuke had never seen on his father's face before, he looked scared. Itachi just shook his head and lifted a bag over his shoulder and turned around, but before he could leave, Fugaku took a hold of the bag and it fell from Itachi's shoulder down to the floor. Its content was spread on the kitchen floor. Mikoto let out a small cry as a bunch of syringes and plastic bags with tablets and white powder was scattered all over. Fugaku didn't move, he just looked down at the drugs. __Itachi slowly turned around and looked at his father. _

_No one was paying any attention to Sasuke as he went over to a plastic bag and bent down to pick it up. He looked at it, wondering what it was, he turned it around and squeezed it while Itachi's words still rang in his ears "I'm leaving, for good" Why was his brother leaving? Was it something he had done? He knew that he was nagging at him a lot to help him out with his homework, but that was only because he wanted to be as good as his brother. Tears started to rise in his eyes, why was he leaving him? He got up and went over to his brother, pulled at his pants, trying to get his brothers attention. Itachi looked down at his smaller brother and saw his tear-filled eyes. _

_"Itachi, why are you leaving? If you stay I'll stop bothering you with my homework! I'll leave you alone, I promise, just stay?" Sasuke's tears was now flowing freely down his cheeks as he begged his brother to stay, to not leave him all alone. Itachi looked up at his father again and then at Sasuke, he bent down and snatched the bag from his hand and said_

_"I don't want to stay, because you are such a pain in my ass Sasuke. I need to get away from you, I can't stand you, I hate you" He smirked as he saw the face of his now destroyed little brother. Sasuke's breath was hitching as he tried to catch it, but he couldn't because he had just ceased to exist, he was just a black hole of nothing. The only thing that existed was Itachi's last words to him "I hate you" _

_Itachi quickly poked Sasuke on his forhead, as he always did and then he got up, gathered the drugs, turning his eyes to his father once again before leaving, forever. Leaving a screaming Mikoto, a quiet Fugaku and a crying Sasuke behind._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke flinched involuntary, feeling his eyes tear at the painful memory. He shook his head, getting rid of the horrible memory. He turned his head and looked at himself in the mirror, his usually spiky black hair was in a mess and his bottom lip was swollen. He couldn't walk in to his parents like this, they would know that something had happened. Just as he turned around against the stairs, planning to hide in his bedroom for the rest for the evening, his father entered the hallway.

"Sasuke where do you think you are going? Your mother is almost done with…" His father stopped talking and walked over to Sasuke, how had been keeping his head low to prevent his father from seeing his bruised lip. Fugaku grabbed Sasukes chin with a firm grip, forcing Sasuke to raise his head, now facing Fugaku. He didn't say anything at first, he just looked at Sasuke with emotionless eyes.

"What have you done? Are you trying to kill your mother?" He said quietly, so that Mikoto wouldn't hear them.

"No, of course not. I just..." Sasuke said with a low voice, all his excuses where gone.

"Tell me, what have you done? I thought you had learnd from Itachis mistakes! Are you really this stupid?" His father was furious, his eyes where almost glowing in the soft light of the hallway and his grasp around Sasukes chin was tightening. Sasuke gasped at the sudden pain, but he knew better than to try to get away from his fathers grip, that would only make it worse. So he took a beep breath and answered.

"It's nothing father, just a scratch." He made his voice sound really calm and collekted, figuring that that was the most suitable for the situation. He kept his eyes low, wating for his father to deside what he would do. Sasuke was fine with his father knowing about this, he was stronger that his mother, he would do anything in his power to not uppset her. After what felt like an eternity Fugaku let go and backed of.

"Go to your room and stay there, I'll tell your mother that you aren't feeling well. But don't you dare do something like this ever again." then he left, leaving Sasuke standing there. He rubbed his jaw, damn that Naruto, damn him to hell. He could hear his father explaning that Sasuke wasn't feeling well.

"Sasuke isn't feeling well so he will be staying in his room tonight, I will bring him some food later on" His father explained with a gentel voice, that kind of voice you used when talking to a really sick person in a hospital bed.

"Is he sick? Then I have to go check on him" She said and Sasuke could hear how she started to move but the sound stopped when his father started to talk

"He said that he wanted to be alone, let's not distrub him"

Not wanting to just stand there in the halway, Sasuke kicked of his shoe's and walked up the stairs and in to his room. He closed the door quietly, taking off his jacket and hanging it neatly over his chair. He opened the door to his bathroom and turned the lights on and walking up to the mirror. Facing himself in the mirror was one of the hardest things he had to do, he hated how similar he looked to his brother. He let his hand slide through his hair as he remembered that day many years ago when he had long hair, like his brother. Not as long as his brother of course, slightly shorter but still long. After his brother left Sasuke did everything he could to erase him, he remebered how he had taken up the scissor and cut his hair of, just because he didn't stand the fact that it made him look like his brother. Sasuke smiled an empty smile at the memory. His eye's wandered down to his brused lip, it was throbbing slightly, but it was not to bad. Washing his face with cold water didn't help but atleased he felt more awake, thank god it was saturday tomorrow.

He turned around against the shower and turned it on, taking a moment to listen to the rushing water. He got his pants and shirt of fast and stepped in underneath the hot water, letting it flow around him. He closed his eyes and let the water wash away everyting, every though, every memory, everything. Leaving Sasuke with only his breathing left to focus on, inhale and exhale.

With a sigh he looked down on his body, a big part of his side had turned blue from the fall to the wall and it hurt pretty bad when he moved. He grabbed the soap and poured some out in his hand, rubbing it in his hair. He took his time showering, he was not in any hurry. After about half an hour in the shower he realised that he needed to get out, so he reluctantly turned of the shower and got out. After putting on a pair of long, gray sleeping pants and a black tank top he sat down on his large double bed, staring on the wall. His mind was filled with images of gorgeous blue eyes that happened to belong to the person he hated. Sasuke was restless for a reason he didn't understand, he bend down his head so that it rested in his lap. God it was frustrating, No, he just couldn't stay here right now, he needed to get out, just take a long ride through town. He got up and walked over to the wardrobe, opening it and chosing a black long-sleeved shirt, just as he took of the black tank top his father opened the door.

"Here is your food." Fugaku said as he placed a plate of tempura on Sasuke's desk. As he turned around to leave he saw Sasuke's gigant bruse. He turned and closed the door slowly then taking a deep breath before turning towards him again. The moment Sasuke noticed that his father saw the mark he had frozen, holding the tank top in one hand and the long-sleeved shirt in the other.

"Sasuke" Fugaku's voice was dangerously low as he approached him.

"To tell the truth, I always liked Itachi better then you and I definitely care more about your mother than I care for you. I always thought you where a bit dumb, not as smart as Itachi, not even close. But this Sasuke, this takes the price, even for you. What where you thinking? Do you really care so little about your mother? Do you not understand that if she would have walked in here instead of me, then you would have killed her. She is fragile, weak and you are her pride and joy, everything you do affects her. She always liked you better and that is something I can not understand. You are nothing like your brother, you are only a weak image of him.

Sasuke didn't beleve what he was hearing, what was his father saying? His hands where shaking and his mind was spinning, was he telling the truth? After all he had done, he had tried so hard... he...he had given it his best shot to rise above Itachi and to gain his father's approval but...but it had all been in vain.

"How..how can I be worse that Itachi? Tell me father, how can I be worse that the fucking idiot that abandoned his family? That destroyed his family? How can you call him smart? He is a fucking idiot, that's what he is and I don't want to be like him in any way. I am better than him, because unlike him I stayed here, unlike him I didn't destroy our mother " Sasuke was boiling with anger and pain from the harsh words from his father, so much that he was actually letting his cool facade slip. This was the first time in ages he had let any real emotion escape.

Fugaku punched Sasuke straigh in the face, sending him crashing in to the wardrobe door,

"Don't you ever talk back to me, you hear me?" Fugaku said as he bent down so that he was in the same level as Sasuke, whom was sitting on the floor against the wardrobe door, holding a hand over his nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Sasuke's eyes where wide opened in shock, had his own father just punched him?

"You are nothing, nothing Sasuke. A little piece of nothing. Your brother was a good boy, he only left because you where such a pain in his ass." The force in his father's words hurt more then the punch had done, but he wasn't lying. It was Sasukes fault that Itachi left, he was to blame for everything.

His father laught as he saw Sasuke's eyes go even wider at his words.

"So you remember, ha? Well how dosen't? So you see, it's all your fault in the end anyway. You don't really belong here, in the family, because you destroyed us." Fugaku grabbed Sasuke hair and pulled it backwards, hard. Sasuke couldn't stop a small noice of discomfort escape past his lips.

"But you are not going to leave anyway, because you don't want to be the reason to your mother's death, now do you?" Sasuke didn't answer, he couldn't. Because his father was pressing his head backwards the blood from his nose was falling down his throat, efficiently stopping him from speaking.

"Do you?" His father said as he pressed his knee against the bruise on his side, forcing another gasp of pain from Sasuke as he moved his head from side to side as much as he could. No he was not leaving.

"Good" His father said as he let him go and stood up. Sasuke started coughing and spitting as soon as he was released, his hands grabbing his bruised side as he was gasping for air.

"You look pathetic." his father said as he looked down on his bleeding and gasping son.

"Make sure that no one knows about this little meeting, alright?" Not bothering to wait for an answer he left, leaving Sasuke on the floor.

Not having enough energy to get up from the floor, Sasuke just sat there trying to stop his bleeding nose. He grabbed the long-sleeved shirt and held if against his nose. His father was a bad man, he had been hiding it pretty well in the past years, but he was a bad man. Suddenly a thought hit him, a thought that made him laugh, a cold and hysterical laughter. He had just figured out a perfect way of getting back at his father! He should take a picture of himself and send it to every newspaper in town, telling the story of how horrible Uchiha Fugaku, the CEO of the largest clothing company in japan, really are. What an interesting thought. So Sasuke sat there, holding his shirt against his bleeding nose, laughing quietly to himself.

When the laughter died Sasuke realised that he would never do that, that's just stupid. The nose had stopped bleeding by now so he let the shirt go, but when he did so he noticed that his hands where shaking. And not just his hands, his entire body was shaking. Tears started to fill his eyes for a reason he just didn't want to understand, he couldn't face it, the pain boiling inside him. What father said was true, it was all his fault. He was the reason everything turned out like this. It was all his fault. He was a disaster. He tried to shake the feelings away like he always do, but this time it was impossible.

As tears started to roll down his cheeks he curled up to a little ball, staying like that for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hello and welcome the the third part of Not alone! :D This chapter will be about Naruto, because Sasuke got a whole chapter last time xD. I'm trying my best to give the characters some depth, some background info xD And I know that this part took forever to get out and i'm really sorry! D: I have had som much things to do so I have just not had the time to write a lot. But here it is! And I will do my very best to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can. Oh, well. Sooo yeah, enjoy and don't be afraid of telling me what you think if it, both good and bad things, i'm still learning :D

A little "warning" there is Kyuubi x Naruto content in this one, and I don't know it you could call it super M rated, but its not for children. And alsow, this is nothing like anything that I have written before, so I don't know if its any good, but I hope so! :D

I do not own these characters at all, I just borrow them xD

Narutos PoV

Kyuubi's apartment was big, but dark and the smell of smoke filled the air. The windows where covered with blinds so no sunlight came in, instead there was a few lamps standing around in the apartment, giving the space a dim light. Naruto didn't bother to take his shoe's of as he went straight through the kitchen and past the livingroom, in to his little sleeping space. You couldn't really call it a room though, because the only thing in there was a old mattress lying on the floor and a chair, not even a window or a lamp. There wasn't even a door, just a opend hole in the wall. Naruto took of his school jacket and tossed it on the chair. He could hear how Kyuubi opened the refrigerator door and then the oh so familiar sound if a bottle bumping in to another flew through the air. He was just waiting for Kyuubi to call for him as he always did. Naruto could feel his anxiety come back as the drug was disappearing, the worst part of the dope was that it only lasted for about 10 minutes. He needed to get a hold of something else, something that last longer. And to get that he needed to go to the Akatsuki, a drug dealing and weapond dealing gang of highly dangerous fucking crooks but first he needed a shower. Just as he dragged of his shirt he heard Kyuubi call for him, just like he knew he would.

"Naru-chan, come over here and suck me of before you go to the Akatsuki. I don't like it when you blow me after those guys have had their fun with you. How knows what those sick fucks will make you do " Kyuubi said, not bothering holding back a sadistic smirk, he knew very well what they did to him.

Naruto dropped his shirt on the floor, his head hanging. God he hated this, he really hated giving head to Kyuubi, or anyone for that matter. It grossed him out and specially when he did it to Kyuubi because he always made him swallow. He suddenly wished that he had saved the drug untill now, he needed it more now. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath, and walked out. Kyuubi stood infront of the black leather couch with a vodka bottel in hand and a smirk on his lips. When Naruto entered the room he just smirked wider.

"Hum, come here Naru-chan" He said and Naruto felt chills run through him at his words, Kyuubi's voice was darker than usual, husky from lust. His stomach turned and he had to swallow hard so that he wouldn't throw up, he hated this. His entire body was telling him to run for it but he knew better than to oppose the man infront of him so he walked over and Kyuubi instantly caught him an a rough kiss. Naruto didn't put up a fight when the red haird mans tongue demanded entrance to his mouth and he didn't put up a fight when he reached around Naruto, pressing him close. When he was a kid, about six years old, he used to panik when Kyuubi touched him and that always resulted in a good beating, so too avoid that he had figured out a trick, a trick he still used. He just closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, closing out all the rest. Ignoring the world around him, he had to admit to himself that he was very good at it by now, but the sad thing was it only worked as long as Kyuubi did the touching and not when he himself had to do it. But he was suddenly brought back to the world when Kyuubi grabbed his member through his pants, very hard, to hard. Naruto broke the kiss and gasped. He pressed his hands against Kyuubi's chest, trying to break away.

"Don't do that...stop it man, that fucking hurts" Naruto bit his lip as Kyuubi squeezed even harder.

"Naru-chan, I call the shots here and I can do what the fuck I want to your dick, get it?" Kyuubi said with his husky voice. Then Naruto did somthing that he coulden't have, he looked up and met Kyuubi's eyes. They where even darker than usual because of his aroused state of mind. Naruto felt his knees tremble at the sight and he quickly looked down and lowered his hands, letting Kyuubi take full control over everything.

"How call the shots here?" Kyuubi asked, amused by Naruto's reaktion.

"You do" Naruto wispered quickly, he just wanted to get this over with.

"Good boy" Kyuubi purred in he ear and let go of him. Naruto had to use all of his willpower to not rub his hurting member.

"Now Naru-chan, suck me of" The red head said as he sat down on the lether couch, spreading his legs a bit. Naruto got down on his knees and positioned himself between them. He knew exactly what the other man wanted and Naruto had trained for years to perfect his skills in making Kyuubi cum. As Kyuubi took a big gulp of the vodka bottle Naruto unzipped his dark jeans and took a firm grip around the base of Kyuubi's already hard cock and started pumping slowly, making sure that his nails where lightly scraping along the length of it. Kyuubi took another sip of the vodka bottle as Naruto licked the tip slowly and thoroughly, now and then stopping to sink his teeth in the sensitive flesh. The only acknowledgement Kyuubi gave that the way Naruto treated his dick felt good was the way he was drinking the vodka, Naruto knew the difference in when Kyuubi drank because he wanted to and when he drank to supress any noices that might come because of the blow job. When he drank because he wanted to he swallowed the liquid fast and when he did it because it felt good he kept the liquid in his mouth longer. Kyuubi grabbed a hold of Naruto's hair and pressed him down on his cock, forcing him to swallow the whole thing. Naruto hadn't been prepared for that so he choked, grabbing Kyuubi's legs to give him more power as he tried to get away from it. But Kyuubi wasn't letting go, and Naruto could feel how the member throbbed with exitment and the grip of his hair tighten to the point that tears was starting to form in his eyes. Fucking sick sadist basterd, getting turned on by fucking choking him, Naruto thought as he fought not to panic or throw up.

"Ahh, fuck" Kyuubi moaned quitly and then he let Naruto go.

Coughing and gasping for air and with saliva running down his mouth, Naruto tried his best to pull himself together so that he could finish this.

"Naru-chan, who told you to stop?" Kyuubi's husky voice as hard and demanding, Naruto couldn't do anything else than comply. He grabbed Kyuubis cock once again and started pumping it fast as he took it in his mouth, bobbing his head in motion with his hand, faster and faster. He let his teeth scrape against the length and he sucked as hard as he could, hollowing his cheeks. It didn't take long before Kyuubi grabbed a hold of Narutos hair once again, but this time he just let it be there, urging Naruto go faster. Naruto let his tongue wrap itself around the member as he moved even faster, sucking even harder. With no warning at all Naruto swallowed it all and bit down on the base of it, hard.

"Fuck...I'm gonna cum, swallow it." And then Kyuubi came, with his cock deeply buried in Naruto's throat. The white liquid ran down Naruto's throat and he could feel his stomach turn at the feeling, he hated this, it was so disgusting and humiliating. Kyuubi let out a quiet moan as he emptied himself in Naruto and then pulling out, leaving Naruto sitting on the floor with his hand covering his mouth as he tried to keep himself from emptying his stomach content on the floor. Kyuubi took another sip of the vodka as he calmed down and Naruto didn't dare to move, he wasn't allowed to move until Kyuubi said so. The minutes where ticking away and Kyuubi did nothing else than to drink the liquid in the bottle. Naruto was getting restless, he wanted to take a shower and brush his teeth, he could still feel the taste of Kyuubi in his mouth and it was making him sick. Naruto head was hanging, he focused on his hands, trying his best to ignore the man infront of him. He heard how Kyuubi moved and soon after he heard the sound of a lighter and the smell of smoke in the air.

"Look at me" Kyuubi didn't have to say that twice, Naruto quickly looked up and met Kyuubis amused eyes, he had the cig between his fingers and Naruto took a deep breath, letting the smoke filled air run through his lungs. God he wanted a cig.

"You are such a good boy Naru-chan, I really did a good job in rasing you, didn't I? Do you remember the first time I met you, you where so small that you could fit in that little dog cage. Do you remember that, Naru-chan?"

Naruto nooded, how could he possibly forget that?

_Flashback (Naruto is 5, bad man: Kyuubi)_

_It was dark and cramped, the metal bars where digging in to his back. His cheeks where wet from all the tears and he was scared, so unbelievably scared. He wanted to go to his mommy and daddy. Once again he started wispering out:_

_"Mommy? Daddy?"_

_The darkness scared him, he hated it when it was dark and this place smelled funny._

_"Mommy? Daddy?"_

_He didn't like it here, he wanted to go home!_

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" He screamed on top of his lungs, he was sure that they would come and save him from this scary place, take him back to their home. He slammed his little fists against the metal bars, trying desperatly to get his parents attention. Then he heard two loud bang's, he covered his ears with his hands, tears started too run down his cheeks again, what was that sound?_

_A lamp suddenly lit up and a man entered, it was the bad man that had locked him up here, he didn't like him._

_"Shut up, you little brat. Your parents aren't coming, because they are dead and now you belong to me, get it? So stop whining."_

_"No, you are lying, you are a bad man and I don't like you! Mommy! Daddy!"_

_"Fine, come and see for yourself"_

_The bad man took a hold of his hair and draged him out._

_"Owww, it hurts, let me go!" Naruto did all he could to get the bad man to let go, he kicked him, he hit him but nothing helped._

_He was draged along to the big room that smelled really bad, the room they had been in when the first entered this scary place. And there, lying on the floor was his parents._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" Naruto felt such relief and as soon as he was relesed he ran up to them._

_"Mommy! He grabbed a hold of his beloved mothers shoulder, shaking it slightly._

_"Mommy, I don't like it here, can we go home now? Please? Mommy?" She was ignoring his words, maby she was sleeping? He walked around her, so that he could see her face. Her red hair was covering her face so Naruto removed it carfully. His mommy had her eyes closed and there was a strange marke in her forhead, it looked like a red dot and there was red stuff running down from it._

_"Mommy, are you sick?" He got sad just by the thought of his mommy being sick so he went over to his daddy and poked his arm._

_"Daddy, I think that mommy is sick. Daddy, help her?" But his dad wasn't moving eather so Naruto climbed over him so that he could see his face properly. His eyes where also closed and he had the same dot in his forhead._

_"Daddy, what's wrong? Daddy wake up!" Naruto grabbed a hold of his fathers jacket and shook it, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't wake him up._

_"I told you kid, they are dead and they arn't coming back. They left you here and now I've got you."_

_The bad man spoke but Naruto only heard the words: They are dead. They couldn't be, his daddy had told him that he was invincible and that he would always be there for him, no matter what._

_"You can't be dead daddy, you promised, you promised that you would always be there, that you where invincible!" Naruto was getting desperate and tears was forming in his eyes once again._

_"Well, they are both dead and now little Naru-chan, you belong to me. Or would you rather want to live in on the streets? That could be arranged." Just to prove his point he walked over and grabbed Naruto by the hair again, draging him over to the door and opened it. It was dark and cold outside and he was dropped outside of the door and then it closed, leaving him all alone. He was in shock, his mommy and daddy where...where...dead. He was shaking, both from the cold and from everything that happened tonight. He didn't want to be here, it was to dark and to cold. His hands where sticky with something, what was it? A porch light came on and he saw what it was, it was blood, he was covered with it! He had been to focused on his parents that he hadn't realised that it was blood all over the floor. His little heart was pumping fast and he was starting to feel dizzy. Suddenly he couldn't stand any more, he had no energy left. He collapsed there outside of the door to Kyuubis apartment._

_End Flashback_

"You passed out infront of my door so I dragged you inside and put you in the cage again. Remember what I did when you woke up again?" Kyuubi had a huge smirk on his lips, he knew how Naruto hated to talk about it and he really enjoyed forcing him to do so.

"Yeah, you made me clean up all the blood with my shirt and then you forced me to wear it for a week." Naruto spoke quickly and quietly, he just wanted to get out of here.

Kyuubi laughed at the look on Narutos face, he looked...dead, dead inside and out.

The truth was that Naruto didn't know if he really was alive, he wasn't sure. He had nothing and no one to live for, he felt no happyness, no joy, no love. He could hardly remember what those feelings felt like, he only felt pain, horror and anger but mostly emptiness. He was only a big empty shell wandering around. He had thought of killing himself a lot of times, he had even tried a few times but he was always saved in one way or another. Kyuubi wouldn't let him die, he always made sure that he was alive, but only barely. Because if he wasn't alive, then how would do all the dirty work for him? Naruto had figured out that Kyuubi was just too evil to let him die.

Kyuubi woke him from his thoughts with a hard kick in his stomach. Naruto instantly went in to protection mode, he covered his stomach with one arm and his face with the other, expecting another kick to come, but it didn't.

"Naru-chan, get up, you have some work to do. The list is over there and so is the money. There is enough money to cover half of the cost, the rest it up to you." He pointed towards a small table in the corner of the room and then he got up and walked over to his rooms, he had two. One that he slept in and one that he had all his papers and stuff in.

Naruto couldn't get up right away for two resons, one his stomach hurt like hell and two he really didn't want to got to the Akatsuki tonight, even though he really needed to. He had to get a hold of some more drugs fast. He crawled over the floor, to the table and grabbed the note.

Get this:

Speed*, pills, two bags with 200 g each

Coke*, powder, one bag with 150 g

XTC*, tablets, two bags with 150 g each

Dope*, shots, 10 shots

Acid*, capsules, one bag with 100 g

Kyuubi was definitely shopping big tonight, this was not going to be fun. Naruto grabbed the money and counted it, and as Kyuubi had said there was only enough for about half the cost so he wasn't lying. This meant that Naruto had to pay for the rest of the drugs with his body, a job that he hated almost as much as Kyuubi himself. There was only one thing to do, close your eyes and just do it.

He had to work up some energi before getting up, he left the note and the money on the table and headed towards the bathroom. He needed to get the taste of the other man out of his mouth fast or he would throw up. He turned the lights on and closed the door. In here he could finally allow himself to break down a little, but only a little. If he let himself break down fully he would end up trying to kill himself again. He grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste and brushed his teeth fast and hard, almost tearing his gums. After brushing for almost ten minutes he bent over the sink, spitting it all out, the toothpaste and most importent, the taste of Kyuubi. His breathing was fast and shallow, he leaned back against the wall to get some support but ending up sliding down to the floor. He knew that it he kept breathing like this he would pass out, but the familiar feeling of not getting enough air no matter of how many breaths he took, was clouding his mind. His heart was pounding fast and he was shaking. His chest hurt and his mouth was dry.

"Fuck, not now, not now" He was having a panic attack* again.

"Damn it" The bathroom was shrinking, the walls where closing in in him, he grabbed his chest hard, whining in agony. He fought hard to not let it get to him, but slowly he lost the grip on himself and he did what you are not supposed to do, he let the panik attack fully take a hold of him. In his panik he tried to get up, grabbing a hold of the sink as support. When he got up his head was spinning and he couldn't control he body very well. Taking a step forward and one backwards, the movments made him nauseous and he grabbed the sink and bent over it just in time as he emptied his stomach. When he was done he felt even more light headed, and he was still grabbing his chest as the pain increased. Taking a step to the right made him stumble and he had no chans to regain his balance so he fell, hitting his head in the toilet and fell unconscious.

Kyuubi heard a loud bang trom the toilet so he went over and opened the door. Naruto was lying on the floor, totally knocked out.

"Fuck Naru-chan, how is going to go get the drugs now?" With a sigh he went in and grabbed a hold of Narutos blond hair and dragged the unconscious man in to his sleeping space. He dropped him on the mattress and turned around to get out.

"You are not getting away from your duty, you will go to the Akatsuki tomorrow." He shook his head and left Naruto alone for the rest of the night.

Note:

Here is a little list of all the drugs, just in case anyone wonders :D And I don't know if all my "drug facts" are korrekt because I have to Google everything about it xD So I can't say that everything is 100% accurate cus' I don't know for sure...xD

* Speed = Amphetamines

* Coke = Cocaine

* XTC = Ecstasy

* Dope = Heroin

* Acid = LSD

* Panik attack is not a correct term of what I mean, its anxiety hysteria, but I didn't think that was a good word for the story so I used a different one. Hope you understand what I mean. :D

So this was the end of the third part of Not alone! :D I hope you like it :D And this story is not Beta read as I have non, so there might not be korrekt spelling everywhere.

But anyway, tell me what you thought 'bout it and you would make me happy! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hello and welcome the the fourth part of Not alone! :D This chapter is a bit short, I had to make it shorter than I planned because I am going on a vacation with my family and I wont be able to wright anything and I wanted to get something out anyway! So here it is, I hope you all like it :D And I want to say thank you for the reviews, they made me very happy! :D :D I will do my very best to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can. Oh, well. Sooo yeah, enjoy and don't be afraid of telling me what you think if it, both good and bad things, i'm still learning :D

I do not own these characters at all, I just borrow them xD

Sasukes PoV

Sasuke started to move, his entire body was aching because of the weird position he had been in the entire night. He hadn't slept at all, he had just been crying. And truth be told, he hadn't cried like this since...well since his brother left and he felt releved in some way. Like a small amount of all his

bottled up emotions had escaped, leaving him with some conflicting emotions. He felt both releved and angry. Releved for the fact that he could cry, he had started to doubt that he still could. And angry because he had cried and that his father had been the one to make him cry, it made him so angry that his father had the power to hurt him like this. That was something he needed to fix, so he made a promise to himself, that no matter what his father did to him, no matter what he wouldn't cry. He would control his emotions, he would be as cold as ice. With the wall as support he got up from the floor. His face felt stiff and as he got in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror he realised why. The blood from his nose had dried, covering most of his face in a red mask. Washing the blood away with cold water felt like wonderful idea but before he had any chans to do it he was interrupted by none other than his father. He entered the room and gave Sasuke a cold look, like it was Sasuke's fault he looked like this.

"We are having guests this weekend, so you need to get out of the house."

His tone of voice suprised Sasuke, he wasn't asking him to get out from the house, he was ordering him to do so. His fathers treatment of him had changed, and Sasuke understood that this was the way he was always going to treat him from now on. He would never again be threated with care and respect, he was going to be treated like vermin. He now knew that his father had always thought of him like vermin, but he had never shown it before.

"Why do I have too leave the house?" Sasuke stayed true to his word, he wasn't letting his father get to him. His voice was calm and emotionless and he suppressed all emotion towards his father as far back in his head as he could.

"Don't question me, just get out of the house and stay out. You can come back sunday evening. And I don't care where you go and for all I care you don't have to come back, but your mother needs you here so you better be back exaktly when I tell you to. And when your mother asks where you have been just tell her that you where at a friends house or something."

Sasuke didn't bother to answer and his father wasn't expecting one because he just kept talking.

"You better be out of here before your mother wakes up. Or I will personally kick you out the door."

With that said he left, leaving Sasuke alone in the bathroom. He forced himself to not think about his father or how much he had grown to hate him. He had always respected his father, he had yearned for his fathers approval all his life, but these last few hours had changed it all.

His stiff face was bothering him so he washed up fast and got dressed. He chose black jeans and a gray thick jumper, since he was going to live in his car this weekend it was smart to chose something warm and comfortable. He didn't have any close friends that he could call and ask if he could stay with. The once he acually had the phonenumber to would problably think that he had gone mad if he called and asked.

The bruise on his side was still black and blue and it hurt everytime he moved, but he refused to make a sound of discomfort, so he bit his lip. He couldn't find the energy to pack anything exept his wallet and his phone so he was out of the house and in the car in no time. When he started the car and drove of he felt releved, it was nice to be out of the house. He usually never got out of the house, exept when he went to school. And even if he did get out of the house, what was he going to do? He really didn't have any friends to go to, he had never really felt any need to have them. After his brother left he had always felt more comfortable alone than with company. The thing with friends was that you needed to talk to them and tell them stuff that you don't tell other people. Well, Sasuke didn't want to share his thought's and feelings with anyone, they where his and his alone. While he let his mind wander, he was driving through the streets of Konoha, not really having a plan of where he would go.

Narutos PoV

When Naruto woke up he had a horrible headache, at first he thought he had a bad hangover but then he rememberd. He had fallen in the bathroom. He tried to get up but as soon as he moved, his head started to spin so bad that he had to lie back down again. And if not the headache was bad enough he was once again having abstinence and the urge for drugs, any drug was overwhelming. He got up slowly and carfully until he was in a sitting position, letting his hand run through his blond hair, his fingers carfully massage his scalp. He tried to calm his body down but it demanded drugs and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was absolutely and utterly defenseless against this demand, and it was not only his body that demanded it, his mind did as well. His entire being demanded the poison. It was dark in his sleeping space, so he didn't know how long he had been out for. With his back agains the wall he pushed himself up, using his legs. When he finally got up the sweat was flowing down and he was out of breath. He used the wall as support as he made his way out, towards the kitchen. It was bright outside and the clock on the wall told him that he had been out the entire night, it was 10 a.m.

"Damn it." Naruto knew that Kyuubi would be really mad, and that made a very cold shiver run down his spine. Even though he knew that in a fist fight he would be able to beat Kyuubi easily he was scared of him, and he knew that he would never even try to hurt the red head devil. He stopped trying to fight him long ago and he knew that he wouldn't even try to fight back, he would just take it, like he always did. There was something about the red devil that made him weak, something that made it impossible for him to fight, he didn't know what.

He kept moving towards the kitchen and when he finally reached it he went straight to the refrigerator and opened it. There was no food in it, just alcohol. He reached in and grabbed a bottle of beer and a vodka bottle. He opened the beer at once and drank it all, knowing that it would ease his abstinence a bit, but only a bit. Vodka worked so much better, so he opened it too and took a few big gulps of the burning liquid, feeling it slide down his throat. It made his entire body all warm and he felt better, but he needed a cig too and then he would feel alot better. But not anyway near good enough to face Kyuubi or to face the Akatsuki, but once again he had no choice. He opened a cabinet door and grabbed a cigarette packet and a lighter, lighting the cig and taking a drag. The smoke filled the air and Naruto took drag after drag, feeling the urge for drugs going down a bit, as two of his desires where satisfied. Then the sound he had been dreading to hear flew through the air, the opening and closing of Kyuubis bedroom door. The red head devil came out, walking in direction of the bathroom. He was only wearing black boxers and nothing else. He was a gorgeous man, he really was and he took Narutos breath away everytime he saw him like this. Naruto would admit to anybody that he was physically attracted to him, but that was where his good feelings for this man ended. His body was perfectly sculpted, he had a hint of abs, but they where not as prominent as Narutos, and his skin was flawless, exept one thin scar streching from his collar bone and straight across his chest. Naruto didn't know where he had gotten it from, he had never asked and he didn't want to know eather. His own body looked completely different, he was ripped, there was almost no body fat on him. There was a couple of obvios reasons for that, he hardly got any food, Kyuubi made sure that he only ate enough so that he would stay alive and he used his body in a different way than Kyuubi did. He was always in fights and he had been in hard training since he was a kid. And his skin was also different from Kyuubis, he had alot of scars and bruises, and he had his harsh life to blame for that.

Kyuubi stopped and turned towards Naruto.

"Hum Naru-chan, you are awake now. You pulled a dirty little trick back there didn't you." As he spoke he moved towards the blond, whom felt his knees go weak.

"You need to be puniched for that, you made me wait and I don't like wating." By the end of the sentence he stood infront of Naruto. He grabbed the cig from his hand and took a deep drag.

"I didn't mean to man, I stumbled and fell, but I..." before he had any chans of finishing, Kyuubi grabbed him by the throat and pressed him against the wall behind them. Naruto grabbed a hold of Kyuubs hand that was holding his throat, trying to bend it apart and away from him. But as usual he stopped trying as soon as Kyuubi caught his eyes. He couldn't breath and he felt the panik starting to rise. Kyuubi didn't stop he just pressed the cig against Naruto's exposed chest, burning him. Naruto couldn't express his pain in words because he had no air, but he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Kyuubi smirked and dropped the cig on the floor, he let Naruto go a while later. As soon as he was sett free Naruto gasped for air and massaged his throat.

"Go to the Akatsuki now, don't make me wait any more." Kyuubi said and before he left he ran a finger across Narutos chest, making sure to press extra hard on the new wound. Naruto made no sound and Kyuubi just kept smirking as he left, once again towards the bathroom. Naruto stood there for a while, catching his breath. Kyuubi really was a scary man. He realised that there was no point in standing there, he had to go and do what he had to. He walked in to his sleeping space and grabbed a dark blue sweatshirt, then he went over to the mirror in the hallway. He had to fix his hair, his spiky blond hair was one of the things the Akatsuki liked the most about him and if he came there without it, he would have to pay. When that was done he took a deep breath and before he walked out the door he grabbed the forgotten vodka bottle. He would need this. He grabbed the note and the money as well and then he went out the door.

He walked down the street with the hood covering the most of his face, he didn't want to run in to anyone he knew, not now. He had to focus on his task. The vodka bottle in his hand kept most of the people away, he was sure he looked really scary like this. It was quite the walk from Kyuubis apartment to the Akatsuki, but Naruto didn't mind walking, it helped clear his mind. About 40 minutes later he stopped and looked around, there was no one around. He had ended up in one of the bad neighborhoods of Konoha and there wasn't a lot of people around, just some homeless guys and what looked like a passed out alcoholic. He didn't fear them, so he kept walking, pulling down his hood. There was no reason to wear it now. He passed a expensive looking car, thinking that it didn't really fit in here. But that thought left his mind as fast as it had gotten there, he had bigger problems than that. The Akatsuki's headquarters was right up ahead. Naruto made a turn, in to a dark alley where there was only one light. It was the light over the door to the Akatsuki. Naruto took a beep breath and was just about the knock as he heard a sound from the main street. He turned his head to look but saw nothing, so he ignored it and knocked hard at the door. It didn't take long until a man opened it. He had long black hair that was tied back by a red band and he wore a black shirt with a red cloud embroided over his heart. His face implied that he was older than he really was, drugs had made its mark on him. This man was named Itachi.

"Oh, Naruto? You are late, do you think you can just come here as you wish?" His voice was cold and arrogant, this man was sure of his strengths and Naruto felt his body tighten up, he was ready to defend himself any second, this was a dangerous man. But even though his body was ready for fight, Naruto felt no fear, not for the mans power in battle anyway. What he feared was the mans power in bed, he had been fucked by this man before and he knew that he liked it raw and hard.

"I didn't plan on beeing late Itachi, just let me in, I don't have time to stand here all fucking day." Naruto's respond was cocky and Itachi didn't respond, he just stepped aside, letting him in then closing the door behind him.

Sasuke Pov

He had been drivng along town for an hour when he realised that he didn't recognize his surroundings, he had never been here before. When he had been driving around for about half an hour trying to find his way out he had to admit to himself that he was lost. He turned his car of and leanded back against his seat, taking a deep breath and looked out the window. He could only see some homeless guys and a passed out man lying in the dirt. He wondered who his fathers guests was, probably some important boring old business man or something. He remebered when his father had guests when he was a little younger, it had always been his job to entertain the daughters. They had all fallen for him the second they first saw him and then he was stuck all night talking to them, watching them fall for him deeper and deeper for every second they looked at him. He found that extremely annoying, he hated the fact that they fell for him without knowing anything about him. They fell for his appearance and not for the real him. Not that he wanted any girl to fall for him, he had never been interested in them, he only found them annoying. He knew that he preferred guys, he knew, but he had never accepted it. Suddenly he saw something on the street that he hadn't expected, Naruto was walking over there, his blond spiky hair was hard to miss. He was walking down the street towards Sasukes car. Oh no, he didn't want Naruto so see him here, not when he was all lost. He made a quick jump down to the back of the car, making himself as small as he could on the floor. Naruto passed the car, not paying it much attention. There was something that made Sasuke open the car door and something made him follow Naruto down the street. The blond man turned in to a small ally, Sasuke desided to stop and watch him from the main street. It was dark in the ally, exept one light that lit up a small door. Naruto stopped and was just about to knock when Sasuke slipped and had to grabb a hold of the wall so that he wouldn't fall. Naruto looked over towards him but Sasuke hid just in time for him to miss him. What was Naruto doing here? What was this place? He looked over the edge of the wall, seeing Naruto knock at the door.

It didn't take long for the door to opend and when it did, Sasuke stopped breathing. In the doorway stood his brother, there was no mistaking it, it was Itachi. He looked older, but that was definitly his brother. Sasuke didn't know how to react, he had gone cold.

"Oh, Naruto? You are late, do you think you can just come here as you wish?" His brothers voice echoed through his head, this was the first time he had heard his brothers voice in so many years. His brother...his brother was...right there...he was still in Konoha. He was in a trance, he couldn't let go of the fact that his brother was standing right there,

"I didn't plan on beeing late Itachi, just let me in, I don't have time to stand here all fucking day." Narutos voice woke him up from the trance. Why did Naruto know his brother? Did he even know that that was Sasukes brother? And why did they meet up here, what was going on? And before he had any chans to react the door was closed and his brother was gone and there was no sign of Naruto either. What was going on? Sasuke was in shock, he slid down to the ground and sat there as his heart was beating hard. What was he going to do? He...he wasn't ready to meet his brother yet, what was he going to do when he stood infront of him? He didn't have a plan, and he really needed a plan. His mind worked and he had his plan, he would wait for Naruto to come out and then he would demand to know why he knew Itachi. Yes, that was a good plan, that was what he would do.

Note: This was the end of the fourth part of Not alone :D I hope you like it :D And this story is not Beta read as I have non, so there might not be korrekt spelling everywhere. And I wrote this part really fast, because I am very stressed right now so I didn't have time to read it through like I always do so please forgive me if this part is not very good...Next chapter will be better, I promise! :D

But anyway, tell me what you thought 'bout it and you would make me happy! xD


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hello and welcome the the fifth part of Not alone! :D And I will start by saying, i'm sooooooo sorry that this chapter took forever to get out! But my life has been very, well weird for a while and I havent had any energy to do anything, but now i'm back in track again! Hope you don't hate me D: So here it is, I hope you all like it :D And I want to say thank you for the reviews, they made me very super happy! :D :D I will do my very best to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can. Oh, well. Sooo yeah, enjoy and don't be afraid of telling me what you think if it, both good and bad things, i'm still learning :D

I do not own these characters at all, I just borrow them xD

Narutos PoV

The door closed behind him, and he felt Itachi's breathing against his neck. The hallway was lit up by some lamps on the walls, but the otherwise empty hallway still felt dark.

"Leave the bottle here" Itachi's cold voice made shivers run down Narutos spine as he bend down to place the vodka bottle on the floor. The air was reeking of smoke and something Naruto could only identify as a mix of sweat and cum, in other words, it smelled like sex. Itachi moved closer to him, speaking quietly.

"Take your shirt of" Naruto didn't have to be told what to do, he had been here so many times that he knew the procedure. He had to be checked for guns or other dangerous things, not that he would ever bring any, he wasn't that stupid. He did as Itachi demanded, even though he didn't fear the mans power in battle he didn't want to make the mistake of pissing him of, not the smartest move if you wanted to get out of there alive.

Naruto started pulling his sweatshirt over his head, leaving himself with only his pants left on. The sweatshirt was dropped on the floor and Itachi resumed with the job of making Naruto feel very uncomfortable and somewhat exposed. Itachi reached around him and ran his cold hands over Naruto's bare chest. Naruto closed his eyes and focused on his breathing...inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. He didn't want to be here, the panik started to rise in his chest as it had so many times before, but he knew that there was nothing else he could do. When this was over he would finally be able to quench his thirst for drugs, so he pushed his feelings down. Itachi continued down the blond boy's body, wraping his hands around Narutos hips and working his way around to his dick. He placed one hand above it and squeezed. Naruto forced his body to not react to the touch, he would not give in so easy. Itachi couldn't help but smirk behind the boy, he was as interesting as always. Itachi worked his way down to Narutos legs and when he finally reached his shoes he spoke.

"Take your shoes of" Naruto did as he was told, he kicked his shoes of but he kept his eyes closed. Itachi got up again and grabbed the blond boy, turning him around so that they where face to face. Naruto opened his eyes and looked straight in Itachi's stone cold eyes, he hated how he had to look up on Itachi, this would feel better if the blackhaird man wasn't taller then himself. He hated to feel small.

"What do you need?" Naruto reached down in his pocket and grabbed the note and handed it to Itachi, he did all this without letting his eyes avert from the other man. Itachi grabbed the note and read it fast.

"This won't be cheap Naruto, I hope you brought payment" Itachi knew very well how Kyuubi worked, so he knew that the entire Akatsuki was in for a treat. Once again Naruto reached down in his pocket and grabbed the money. Naruto felt sick when Itachi counted the money, he was now past the point of going back, he was now placed in the care of the Akatsuki and he knew that they would show no mercy. When Itachi was finished with the money he said the words that Naruto didn't want to hear.

"Pain and the rest is in there, go." Naruto didn't hesitate as he moved, but he wanted to, he wanted to get out of here. But he knew that this wasn't a place where you hesitate. He wished he had his sweatshirt on, but he was lucky that he still had his pants on. He walked through the hallway and opened the door at the end of it, he couldn't see it but he knew that Itachi was following him.

The new room was bright as all the lamps in the room was lit and there, infront of him, where the entire Akatsuki. To the left stood the blond Deidara and beside him stood the masked Tobi, it looked like they were having a discussion about something, atleased Deidara looked really mad. A bit from them a man was sitting alone by a table, counting money, he was also masked and you could only see his eyes. That was Kakuzu. On the floor a bit further away sat a man without a shirt, he had his eyes closed and he was holding an amulet, Naruto felt his body tense up again at the sight of this man. Hidan was a scary man, he loved hitting and cutting Naruto when he fucked him. The red haird Sasori sat in a armchair, with a cig in hand, eyes fixed on Kisame, how had a unmarked bottle in his hand. The man with the split personality sat alone in a corner, talkning to himself while holding a gun against the wall, he was called Zetsu. And then in the middle of the room stood Konan, the only girl and next to her stood the leader, Pain. Everyone turned towards Naruto when he entered the room and Hidan was the first one to speak.

"Ha, if it isn't Kyuubis little fox cub, here for another good fucking?" Hidan got up as he spoke and he had an evil smirk on his face. Kyuubi was nicknamed The Fox, because he was cunning and hard to catch, and because if his red hair. And for as long as Naruto could remember he had been called the fox cub, that was even the reason he had the marks on his face, like wiskers. Kyuubi had made them when Naruto was about 5 years old, he had used a dull, dirty knife, Naruto remembered it clearly. And before Naruto had any chans to answer, Itachi pushed him aside, and because Naruto hadn't been prepared for that he fell to the floor, his body hitting the floor with a dull sound.

"He has half the payment in money as usual, and the other half is himself. Go ahead, lets have some fun with him." Itachi said this with a smal smile on his pale face and he walked in the room, giving Konan the note and the money. She turned and left the room through a door in the back of the room.

Everyone in the room focused on Naruto, and the hungry look's they where giving him made it crawl under his skin. Hidan was the first one to move and with every step he took Naruto's heartbeat dubbled its speed. When Hidan finally reached him he grabbed him by the hair and lifted him to his feet, Naruto suppressed a grunt of pain by pressing his lips tight together. Even Hidan was a bit taller than him so once again he was forced to look up. He stood close to Naruto, close enough for Naruto to feel the heat radiating of the gray haird mans exposed chest. Hidan's breath smelled like alkohol and smoke, that was the only thing Naruto had time to think about before his breath was stolen from him. Hidan kneed him hard straight in his crotch, making Naruto slam his head in the wall and opening his mouth in hoarse scream. Hidan only laughed and grabbed Naruto by the throat before he had any chans to recover.

Naruto grabbed the hand that was stopping him from breathing, trying to bend it opened, as he was still trying to recover from the blow to his dick. Naruto was quite strong, so even Hidan had a hard time holding on to the grip around his throat, specially as he was only using one hand. He decided to distract him by rubbing his right nipple. Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes as the all so familiar but all so unwanted sting of pleasure worked it's way through his body. Hidan grinned as the grip around his hand loosened and he kept rubbing the nipple.

Naruto's head was spinning because of the lack of air and surprisingly Kakuzu came to his rescue. The click of a gun getting it's safety removed made both Hidan and Naruto seize their movments. Kakuzu held the gun to Hidans head and Hidan growled at him.

"Kakuzu, you shit, get that gun away from me or I will fucking kill you:" Kakuzu didn't move.

"Tell me Hidan, where you planning to kill the kid before we have any chans of collecting the payment? Or are you a necrophile? Not that it wouldn't suprise me, you are one sick fuck."

The world was becoming darker by the second for Naruto as Hidan was suffocating him and his grip around Hidans hand grew weaker and weaker. He was struggling to not lose his consciousness, a fight he was bound to lose. Hidan gave Kakuzu a last venomous look before releasing his grip on Naruto. The blond boy gasped and coughed as soon as he was released, he tried to regain his grip on reality. Infront of him the fight between Hidan and Kakuzu continued.

"If you ever point a gun at me again, cocksucker, I will fucking kill you." Hidan said while he pointed a finger in Kakuzu's face, he was furious, but then again, when was he not?

"Give it a try." Kakuzu gave Hidan a challenging look before he continued. "Now, are we going to stand here and argue or are we going to fuck the blond kid?" Kakuzu pointed the gun towards Naruto, how by now had recovered a bit and he was looking at them while pressing his back againt the wall for support.

"I'll kill you later asshole, first we fuck the brains out of the fox kub." Hidan said and moved in on Naruto again, but this time with Kakuzu by his side. The rest of the Akatsuki was watching them intensively. Kakuzu and Hidan was always fighting, but when they desided to put that aside they where a hell of a team.

Hidan grabbed Naruto by the hem of his pants and pulled him close, as Kakuzu snuck up behind him. He pulled his mask down revealing his tattooed face. It looked like his mouth was stitched togheter at the outer edge. He started working on Naruto's exposed throat, sucking and biting wherever he could reach. Naruto was still sore from the strangeling so it hurt more than it felt good, but he didn't expect Kakuzu to care. Hidan unzipped Narutos pants and pulled them down, together with his boxers, leaving him fully exposed. And against his will Naruto gasped as the cool air in the room hit his sensitive skin.

"Hey, Kakuzu. I ain't interested in getting head, turn him around." Kakuzu didn't respond but he grabbed Naruto and turned him around so that he had his back against Hidan. Naruto's heart had been beating fast up until now but as he was turned around it felt like he suddenly didn't have a heart, he knew what was coming and he knew that it would hurt, like hell. Especially as it was Hidan, he was a fucking sadist that didn't care about his partner as long as he got what he wanted. Kakuzu grabbed Naruto's chin, making him look in to his oddly colored eyes, they where green but there was no pupil and where it was supposed to be white there was red instead. Even though Naruto knew that it was lenses, it still creeped him out.

"Suck me of, kid" He pointed the gun towards Naruto's head and his voice was demanding, he didn't take no for an anwser and not that Naruto was about to refuse ether, he was experienced enough to know that it was useless anyway. But God how he hated giving head. He got down on his knees and unzipped Kakuzu's dark blue pants. The man was already semi-hard and as soon as Naruto grabbed the member he could feel how it was throbbing, as if it knew what was to come. As he started to pump it he could hear how Hidan was unzipping his pants and he took a deep breath as he prepared himself mentally for what was going to come. Pushing his emotion aside was the best thing to do right now, he just had to focus at the task in hand and nothing else, he could deal with the rest later. Hidan pushed him down on all fours, which made Naruto to let go of the throbbing member. So he was forced to balanced his weight on one hand so that he could still work on Kakuzu. He grabbed the cock at the base as he licked the tip, then taking a bit of it in his mouth, sucking and rubbing it with his tongue. He could feel Hidan's hands on his thighs as he spread his legs further apart, giving him better access. And without any warning Hidan entered him to the hilt in one hard thrust. Naruto pulled back from the cock he had been working on and released a cry of pain that was impossible to hold back. It felt like he had just been split in two, and the fact that this was nowhere near his first time didn't matter, it still hurt like fucking hell. His legs where shaking as he forced them to not collapse under him. Hidan didn't wait for Naruto to adjust to the intrusion, he pulled out and slammed himself in again, forcing another cry out of Naruto. The right thing to do was to relax, but Naruto didn't have a chans to do so as Hidan kept thrusting, and the pain made it impossible to relax.

"Fuck...wait...I can't..." Naruto tried to tell Hidan to slow the fuck down, but his sentence was cut short as Kakuzu grabbed Naruto by the hair and pressed his cock in his mouth.

"Keep going" Kakuzu didn't like to be ignored and the way the boy was sounding turned him on badly and he didn't like to wait, he wanted to get of now and not later.

Naruto was stuck in between Hidan's harsh thrusts and Kakuzu's cock, when Hidan slammed in Naruto was pushed forward on to Kakuzu's cock and when Hidan drew back Naruto relesed the cock to get some air. To keep his balance Naruto was now standing on all fours, legs spread wide apart as Hidan fucked him as hard as he could. It didn't take long until Naruto could feel himself getting hard too, even though he hated when he got fucked this rough he still grew hard every time. This was the only thing he had ever experienced, rough and meaningless sex, and it didn't matter if his mind hated it, his body still reacted to it. But it had never been Hidan's intetion to make him feel good so with every thrust he gave he made sure that he missed Naruto's sweet spott, the one spott that would make Naruto see stars. That was not how he did things, he wanted his partner so suffer, he got off on that kind of thing.

But not even Hidan was anything more that human and he couldn't keep going forever, he was getting close too the edge and Naruto could tell. His thrust came more irregulary and they seemed almost desperate as the gray haird man tried to get of. Noticing that Naruto began to work harder on Kakuzu, he lifted a hand to pump him in motion with Hidan's trust as he limited his sucking to the head of the member only to sometime go down on him fully and swollow the whole thing. Kakuzu's hold on Naruto's hair thightened and then he grunted and came in Naruto's mouth. Naruto refused to swallow so he let it flow down from the edge of his mouth. Hidan followed shortly after as he thrusted in one more time before he filled Naruto with his cum. Naruto could feel it fill him up and he felt like throwing up, fuck, he would do anything to not be here right now. Hidan pulled out and Naruto could no longer keep his body up, so he collapsed on the floor, catching his breath. Kakuzu tucked himself in his pants again and Hidan did the same.

"Heh, no matter how many times you get fucked your still tight as hell, fucking cumdumpster" Hidan said as he looked down on the naked Naruto. Naruto didn't listen to him, he had too use all his willpower to not throw up as he felt Hidans cum leak out from him and he had the taste of Kakuzu in his mouth. He could feel his emotions bubbling under the surface , but he had to ignore them for now. But he couldn't close them all out and he felt completely cold and empty, a feeling he was used to, it felt almost like home. This was all he was good for, beeing used and then thrown away, like a pice of garbage. That was all he was, garbage and that was all he would ever be.

Kakuzu said nothing as he went back to his table and started counting money again, as he walked he pulled up his mask. Before Hidan left he kicked Naruto in his stomach, causing Naruto to grunt and curl up in a little ball as he tried to protect himself. Hidan laughed and backed of, grabbing an unmarked bottle as he sat down on the floor again.

The akatsuki members looked at each other, as if they where deciding how was to go next. And just as Itachi started moving in on Naruto, with Kisame behind him, the back door flew opened and out came Konan. She looked annoyed.

"The cops are coming! We need to get the fuck out of here." She looked at Pain and he nodded but made no movment towards the door.

"Now tell me Naruto, did you call the cops here? " His look was piercing Naruto and he could feel his heart skip a beat. He hadn't called the damn cops and Pain knew it. He just liked messing with him. He didn't have time to answer, before Itachi was hovering over him.

"Now now, little fox kub, why would you go and do something like that?" He grabbed his chin and placed his lips close enough for Naruto feel his slow and steady breathing on his own. Itachi smirked and his eyes was burning, he knew as well as Pain that Naruto hadn't called the cops. But they took every opportunity to torture the blond boy, just because they found it funny. Naruto felt the anger rise in him, fuck them, fuck them all. He got ready to fight the man that was hovering over him but as he did he felt his hands being grabbed and placed over his head, by none other than Kisame.

"Fuck man, I didn't..."And before he had any chans to continue with what he was saying Itachi hit him, straight in his face, again and again and again. Naruto struggled beneath him as he tried to get away from the punches, but it was in vain. Naruto could feel his skin being ripped opened by the ring on Itachi's finger and warm blood started flowing down his face. It hurt, it hurt like hell, but Naruto kept his mouth shut, there was no way in hell that he would give them the pleasure to hear him scream.

"I didn't call the fucking cops!" Naruto was able to scream out under the rain of punches he was receiving and as Pain touched Itachis shoulder, the black haird man stopped. Naruto spitted out some blood as it flooded his mouth, almost choking him. Itachi got up while shaking his hand, making Narutos blood fly from it. And as Itachi backed of so did Kisame. Naruto got up right away, backing up against the wall but flinching at the pain in his abused ass. He had gotten a nasty cut over his right eyebrow and the blood flowing from the wound was blinding him on the right eye. His lip was chapped and he had several other wounds all over his face, and his jaw was aching. His nose had gotten a good beating so it as bleeding bad.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Naruto said and spitted out some more blood and ran his hand over his face, trying to get rid of the blood that was blinding him. It hurt everywhere.

"Hum, you never know, little fox kub. Konan, give him the drugs." Pain said and Konan did as she was told and trew the bag on the floor next to Naruto. Naruto didn't grabb it, because he didn't want to let them out of sight.

"Now lets get out of here." Pain said as he turned and left the room and the rest of the Akatsuki followed him. Naruto knew that he didn't have much time before the cops got here so he grabbed his underwear and his pants and pulled them on in a hurry, hissing in pain from his abused ass. Because he was blind on one eye it took him a while to find the bag of the precious drugs. When he turned to leave the room he saw a gun, lying on the floor. He grabbed it, just in case he would run in to a cop.

He stumbled out from the room, walking alongside the wall, so he could use it as support. He looked around, trying to find his sweatshirt, it was still on the floor, where he had left it. He grabbed it and pulled it on, coloring it red with his blood. He looked around for his shoes, they where still lying on the floor, exactly where he had left them so he grabbed them and put them on. He took a deep breath, fucking shit it hurt to move. He slammed the door opened and limped out in the alley. He could hear the cop cars in a distans, he had to hurry up. He held the gun in his hand hard, with a finger on the trigger, trying to walk as fast as he could. But the fact that he was blind on one eye and it hurt like hell to move, made it hard for him to move fast. He finally got out from the ally and out on the main street. And about three secounds after he had turned around the corner, someone grabbed him by the shoulder, and Naruto reacted instinctively. He turned around and pulled the trigger. Just a secound later he realised just how it was that he had shot.

"Sasuke!" Narutos eyes grew wide as he saw the last person on earth he would expect to see here, Sasuke. The black haird boy looked more pale than usual and he stared on Naruto, grabbing his shoulder in pain as blood started to leak out from between his fingers. Naruto didn't know how to react, he just stood there, staring at the man he had just shot.

Note: This was the end of the fifth part of Not alone :D I hope you like it :D And this story is not Beta read as I have non, so there might not be korrekt spelling everywhere. I will try to get the next chapter out next week :D Thank you for staying with me, love to all of you! :D

But anyway, tell me what you thought 'bout it and you would make me happy! xD

Byebye, to next time :D


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Hello and welcome the the sixth part of Not alone! :D This chapter got out waaaaaay faster then the last one xD So here it is, I hope you all like it :D And thank you for the wonderful reviews! :D :D They make me so happy! :D 3 I will do my very best to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can. Oh, well. Sooo yeah, enjoy and don't be afraid of telling me what you think if it, both good and bad things, i'm still learning :D

I do not own these characters at all, I just borrow them xD

Sasuke's PoV

The wait was killing him. His brother was just there, he could almost feel him. His face imprinted in his mind, his voice ringing in his ears. All Sasuke had ever wanted was to meet his brother again, and kill him. But now when he had the oppertunity he felt paralysed and scared, he may be many things, but he wasn't sure if he was a murderer.

The sky was getting darker by the second as dark rain clouds started to appear. It matched Sasukes mood perfectly. The minutes was slowly passing by and he was getting restless. What was taking Naruto so long? Finally he sat down on the ground, dragging his knees up close to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

The street was empty and quiet as Sasuke waited. He almost fell asleep where he sat until a sound cut through the silence, police cars. And a second later a door slammed opened and Sasuke could hear someone walking, or rather it sounded like limping, up the ally. And then Naruto came around the corner.

At first Sasuke didn't recognize him, he had blood running down his face and he was limping, his breath ragged and rough. Naruto didn't notice him so Sasuke got upp fast and grabbed him by the shoulder. A second later he heard a loud bang and a piercing pain in his right shoulder followed. He stared at Naruto, the other boy looked as suprised as he was, the one blue eye that wasn't covered with blood grew wide.

"Sasuke!"

He grabbed his shoulder as he felt blood start to flow, but grabbing it didn't stop the flow and he felt the warm fluid run between his fingers. The pain hitting him with wave after wave, making it impossible to think.

Sasuke groaned loudly at the pain as he closed his eyes tightly, feeling his knees give in.

"Fuck." he could hardly hear Naruto's voice through the thick pain filled haze, but he felt strong armes wrapping around him, stopping him from falling to the ground. Naruto was pressing him close against his chest, the gun had been dropped on the ground, forgotten.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said, his voice was merely a whisper, but Sasuke could hear it clearly now, because Naruto's mouth was just against his ear.

The sound of the police cars was getting higher by the second and Naruto turned suddenly, towards the sound, making Sasuke cry out in pain against his will as his body was suddenly turned as well. Naruto instantly froze, pressing the bleeding boy against him tighter, as if it would help, as if that would make his mistake go away.

"We can't stay here...Fucking shit." Naruto talked fast and Sasuke could feel the other boy tense. He was still grabbing his shoulder tight but he had no controll of the rest of his body, he had to rely on Naruto, which he didn't like on bit. But the pain made him feel differently, it changed his way if thinking. He knew he needed the boy that was holding him so tight. Somehow he felt that he could trust him, he didn't know why or where this feeling came from, but it was there. But one thing he did know was that he didn't need or trust the boy that had shot him, they didn't feel like the same person, even though they where. Maby the pain was just messing with his head. He couldn't really understand the complexity of what he was feeling, his foggy mind prevented him from doing so.

"Sasuke?" Naruto pulled him away from the surprisingly comforting warmth of the other body, making him want to wimper but he forced himself not to, he felt cold and vulnerable without it. Sasuke opened his eyes and found that Naruto was staring straight at him.

"Sasuke, listen to me, do you have a car?" Naruto sounded stressed, his voice strained and his breathing ragged. Sasuke felt his eyes starting to close on there own as he clutched his hand around his shoulder tightly, the blood still flowing almost freely from the wound, the pain overwhelming him.

"Sasuke! Focus, damn it!" Sasuke once again forced his eyes opened and used all his willpower to listen to the other boy.

"Do you have a car? We need to get out of here." Naruto was speaking slowly, like when you talk to a child but Sasuke was drifting away again, fuck it hurt so bad.

"No, stay with me for fuck sake! We can't be here when the cops come, do you understand?"

"It...fucking...hurts..." Sasuke said between clenched teeth, his voice was hoarse and more weak than he had planned and he cursed in his mind. Come on damn it, man up Sasuke! But there was no way in hell he could, he fought hard to keep up his mask of emotionlessness but it was slipping away, more and more with every second. Letting more and more of the real him appear.

Naruto closed his eyes at Sasuke's words, taking a deep breath and when he opened them again Sasuke saw that they where filled with guilt, and when he spoke again his voice was even more strained.

"I...I know, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to...But listen to me Sasuke, the cops are comming and we can't be here when they come, do you have a car?" Naruto was almost begging him, begging him to answer.

"Yeah..." Sasuke breathed out, trying to supress the pain so that he could think clearly.

"Yeah...the...hum..." he lost track of what he was saying, but quickly regaining it again.

"Yeah, the car is...just up the street" With that said Naruto once again pressed him against his chest.

"Okey, good. I'm gonna...I'm gonna fix this. Just hold on" Sasuke gritted his teeth at the pain as Naruto lifted him up in his arms, carrying him bridal style as he started to move up the street. By now the blood had colored half his jumper dark red and his hand as well, and the weakness of the blood loss was getting to him more and more. He could feel Naruto's chest heave as he breathed, he could feel his heart beat, or wait was that his own heart? He couldn't tell.

He lost track of time but soon he felt Naruto place him down, in what he guessed was the front seat of his car. The door slammed close and soon Naruto entered on the other side of the car. Sasuke tilted his head back againt the seat, the hand that was holding his shoulder felt heavy, he couldn't keep it up any longer. As soon as he dropped it he felt Naruto's slightly bigger hand on his.

"You have to keep presure on it." Sasuke didn't respond, he just stared straight forward. He heard Naruto do something, move around. Then he grabbed his arm and lifted it up, causing another wave of pain run through his already pain filled body as the skin around his shoulder stretched.

"Agh! Stop.." Sasuke tried to make Naruto understand, understand that he couldn't do that. But Naruto didn't listen, he had some kind of fabrik that he tied around Sasukes shoulder, putting presure on the wound, to try to stop the bleeding. Sasuke's breathing was reduced to shallow panting as the uncomfortable thing was digging in to his wound. He turned his head to look at Naruto, he was no longer wearing a shirt and he dragged his hand over his face, wiping away the blood flowing from his own wounds. The car started and he drove of.

Sasuke let his body follow the movment the car, not able to get enough energi to do anything else. He noticed that Naruto was driving far to fast, but he didn't care. The rain started to fall as Naruto drove through the almost empty streets of Konoha, it looked like he knew exaktly where he was going. Sasuke couldn't help to look closely on Naruto's face, he looked determined, but he couldn't figure out why. Sasuke saw that they where heading to the outskirts of Konoha, not a place he was familiar with himself.

When the car stopped from their thirty minute drive Sasuke was drifting in and out of darkness. He barely felt when Naruto grabbed him and carried him out, out to the rain. The small cold dropps where sliding down his face and he could hear Naruto scream.

"Kakashi! HELP!" and then everything went dark.

Naruto's PoV

He screamed his throat raw, desperat to get Kakashi's attention. The black haird boy was limp in his arms, his blood was everywhere, smearing all over Naruto's exposed chest. What had he done? What if...what if he had killed him? He didn't want his blood on his hands, he had enough blood there already.

He ran up to the green house, his body working on pure adrenalin, and the door flew opened. Infront of him stood a gray-haird man, with the white doctors mask covering most of his face, wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Naruto remembered when he had asked why he wore the mask, and he remember Kakashi chuckle "Well you could call it a habit"

Kakashi used to be a doctor at a local hospital, but he had gotten fired when he showed up at work horribly late and drunk for the fifth time in two weeks. The first time Naruto had met Kakashi was just on that day he had gotten fired, Naruto had been in knife fight so he was badly injured and he was sitting in ally when Kakashi stumbled in. He had saved him and sence then Naruto always came to Kakashi when he needed help with treatment. He was a good man and a good doctor, but he liked to drink, a little to much.

Kakashi gave them a quick look before grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling them both in.

"What the fuck happend to you? And to him?" He looked down on Sasuke and then back on Naruto.

"No time to explain, help him." Naruto begged Kakashi and the man didn't waist any more time, he nodded and lead Naruto through his house. There was bottles on the floor everywhere and Naruto almost fell as he tried to make his way through. Kakashi opened the door to his bedroom and pointed on the dubbel bed.

"Put him there." Naruto did as he was told, carfully placing Sasuke on the dark blue covers. Kakashi opened his wardrobe and grabbed a white medical bag, he had stolen it the day he was fired.

"What happened, tell me fast" Kakashi said as he opened the bag and pulled out some gloves.

"He...he was shot in his right shoulder about a half an hour ago." Naruto said, speaking fast.

"Okay, now get the fuck out of here so I can do my job." Kakashi started to quickly cut Sasuke's shirt opened with a scissors when Naruto did as he was told.

He closed the door behind him, resting his back against it. His heart was beating so fast, please let him survive, please. Even though he didn't care much for the black haird smart ass he didn't want him dead. Especially not by his own hands. To be completely honest with himself he didn't really feel much againt the Uchiha, except the occasional flash of hate when he had to opened his damn mouth and tell Naruto just how fucking bad he was at everything. He didn't need to be told that, he already knew. But he also liked the fights they had, it was a nice change of pace to fight with words once in a while not just with your fists.

Naruto saw a chair standing across the room, he needed a rest. Now that he had brought Sasuke here the adreanlin in his body was vanishing, leaving his body throbbing and acing. He remembered the bag of drugs in the car, he should go out and get it, taking some would ease his pain. But there was no energi left to move so he just walked slowly across the room, sitting down on the chair. Oh right, he needed to call Kyuubi and tell him something, make up something to explain that he couldn't go back to the apartment.

He reached down in his pocket, grabbing his phone and searched for Kyuubis number, then calling.

"Kyuubi here" the usual dark voice answered.

"Kyuubi, I can't come back to the apartment, I have cops on my trail." Naruto said, hoped that Kyuubi would beleve it.

"Oh Naru-chan? Well, you better not lead them here. I heard that the cops where raiding the Akatsukis place. Did you get what I wanted?"

"Yeah man, I got it" Naruto forced his voice to stay calm, not wanting to give away that he was lying, but he was a good liar so the risk was small.

"Good, Naru-chan. Get back here as soon as you know that the cops arn't following you. Oh and Naru-chan, you better not touch the drugs until I see them" And then he hang up, leaving Naruto cursing. Damn him, damn him to hell. But he should have known that Kyuubi wouldn't let him have any until he made sure that everything was there.

He put his phone back in his pocket, then turned his head towards the white closed door. He couldn't hear anything from beyond the door, completely quiet. He looked down on the floor, hanging his head in his hands, counting the minutes as they passed by.

Fifteen long minutes later Kakashi opened the door, and Naruto raised his head immediately, starting to rise out of the chair, but Kakashi lifted his hand, telling him to stay down. He was carrying the medical bag and he closed the door behind him.

"He will be fine. He lost a lot of blood but it shouldn't be a problem." Naruto took a deep breath and leaned back, thank God...

"He is awake now, and you should go in and talk to him. But first it's your turn." Kakashi grabbed another chair and dragged it along the floor and placing it in front of Naruto, sitting down and opening the bag again.

"You don't have to, Kakashi, I will be fine..." Naruto started but Kakashi silenced him.

"I have to check that wound over your eyebrow, that may need to be stitched." He started washing of the blood around it. Naruto said nothing as Kakashi did his job, this man had saved him countless times and he was grateful for that, if it wasn't for Kakashi he would be dead. Well more dead than he already was.

"So what happened? To the kid in there and to you?" Kakashi asked as he placed a band-aid on the wound, it didn't need to be stitched. Naruto hesitated, he wasn't sure if the should tell him the whole truth or not.

"I shot him." Kakashi raised a eyebrow at the statment.

"Tell me if i'm wrong here, but when you shoot someone, don't you generally want them to die?" Naruto could tell the the older man was just teasing him, like he always did. And he kind of liked that about Kakashi, he didn't take things to seriously.

"I didn't mean to shoot him, it was a mistake, okey" Naruto said with a fake defensive tone while looking at Kakashi's eyes, it was hard to read the other man, because of the mask. The only thing you have to go on was his eyes, and they where calm and collected, and surprisingly sober. One of the things he liked with this man was that he never judged, he just accepted everything for what it was.

"Ah, I see" He said and backed of, leaning back in the chair. "And what happened to you?"

"What do you think happened? The mother fucking Akatsuki happened" Naruto said and touched the band-aid with his fingers.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out." He said and chuckled. "Let me guess, you where out on one of your little drug missions and things got ugly. Oh well, uglier than normal"

"Yeah that's petty much it." Naruto said a little distracted, trying to not think about the guilt burning in him, Sasuke's pale pain filled face imprinted in his mind.

"You can stay here tonight, with the other boy if you want" Kakashi said as he got up and grabbed a beer of the floor. "But I would suggest you go in and talk to him now"

"Yeah...yeah I quess I will" Naruto's wispered "But what should I say? I mean, I just shot him" His head was hanging, like everything had just gotten to heavy for him to carry.

"Tell him the truth. That you didn't mean to, make him understand." That was Kakashi's final words before he left the room, leaving Naruto alone. He had no idea of what he should say and he didn't want to go in there, but he knew that he didn't have any other opitons. So he got up and headed towards the bedroom, placing his hand over the doorknob and taking a deep breath before opening it.

Note: This was the end of the sixth part of Not alone :D And Kakashi saves the day! xD I just had to have him in here somewhere xD I hope you like it :D And this story is not Beta read as I have non, so there might not be korrekt spelling everywhere. I don't know when I will be able to write the next chapter, my life takes a different turn next week so I don't know how much time I will have to write, but keep your faith in me and I will keep writing as soon as I can :D Thank you for staying with me, love to all of you! :D

But anyway, tell me what you thought 'bout it and you would make me happy! xD

Byebye, to next time :D


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Hello and welcome the seventh part of Not alone! :D Sorry that it took a while to get out, I have had a bad writer's block D: Or I still have a writer's block so i'm really struggling with this chapter D: But anyway, here it is, I hope you all like it :D And thank you for the wonderful reviews! :D :D They make me so happy! :D I will do my very best to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can. Oh, well. Sooo yeah, enjoy and don't be afraid of telling me what you think if it, both good and bad things, i'm still learning :D

I do not own these characters at all, I just borrow them xD

Sasuke's PoV

He fought his way through the suffocating darkness and when he finally started to get a grip of reality again he felt that he was lying on something soft and the pain had decreased to a dull throbbing. He opened his eyes and saw a gray haird masked man hovering over him.

"Get of me!" His first reaction was to fight this stranger of him, but a pair of strong hands where holding him down, making it impossible to move.

"Relax, don't move around so much" The man sounded calm and the look he gave Sasuke made him relax slightly. "You will rip up the stitches" As soon as Sasuke stopped struggling he was release and the older man turned around to grabb a bandage.

"You where lucky, if you had gotten here twenty minutes later you would have been beyond my saving," he said while pointing the bandage at Sasuke.

"You mean that I could be...dead now?" The fact almost made Sasuke shiver, but since he wasn't in much pain anymore he placed his mask back up, not showing the world anything.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. But luckily Naruto used his head and got you here as fast as he could" The man chuckled as he reached over Sasuke to put the bandage in place.

Naruto...It was his fault he was here in the first place, all his fault. But then he remembered Naruto's surprised expression, his beautiful blue eyes filling up with despair and his beaten up face, blood everywhere. And how he had pressed him close, strong warm arms wrapping around him, just the memory of that made his heart beat faster and he felt warm all over. What is this? He tried to shake the feeling of but failed miserably.

"Where is he?" He had to talk to him, about his brother. He couldn't forget, forget what he had made his life goal. And he wouldn't let this opportunity slip. He felt a lot more brave now when he wasn't so close to Itachi, the panik he felt before had washed away. But the hatred towards his brother wasn't as intense anymore, the annoying warm feeling took up to much space.

"Naruto? He is out there, waiting for me to come out and tell him that you are fine" The man said with a light and almost laughing voice, Sasuke knew that Naruto had shouted a name, probably the name of this guy, but he just couldn't remember. The man backed of again when the bandage was in place, looking down on Sasuke, but his easy going attitude where gone, his eyes was serious now and his voice was the same.

"Listen to me kid, I don't know what happened to you and I don't know what happened to Naruto, even though I have a pretty good idea what happened to him..." his eyes suddenly looked sad but he kept talking. "But Naruto is a good kid, he always have been and he always will be...ehm, it's not really my story to tell so let's just say that his life have been anything but easy, he has bad luck and the life he was forced to live have made him in to the person he is. Or pretends to be, under all that badass hard attitude he is just a mess of suppressed emotions. He was forced to create that hard surface to survive. All in all he is just a very lonely, sad boy." Sasuke didn't really know what to say to that, his image of Naruto he had always seen didn't fit in to that description, it sounded more like a description of himself.

When Sasuke didn't answer the gray haird man continued. "So don't be too hard on him, okay?" Sasuke nodded slowly and then the other man turned towards the door.

"Try to stay still, or you might rip the wound opened." And with that he grabbed a white bag and walked out from the room, leaving Sasuke alone with his thoughts.

The words of the man was ringing in his ears, was it really true? Sure, he didn't know much about Naruto, exept that he always seemed angry and that he didn't do his homework. That was about all he knew, well at least before today. He now knew that the blond had access to guns and that he knew how to use them, that he had a messed up life, he didn't know why or how but it was kind of clear that something was wrong. But he now knew that he also had a kind side, he had saved him. But then again, he had been the one to put him in the position where he needed saving in the first place. And the most important thing, he knew his brother. Naruto was his link to his brother, his only link.

He turned his head, looking down on the now bandaged shoulder, letting his hand lighly touch it. He had no shirt on anymore, and the bruise on his side where as big as ever, even though he didn't really feel it. A sound from the door made him snap his head towards it. Naruto opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. He looked straight at him, not saying anything.

As soon as Naruto entered the room the warm feeling in his body grew more intense and Sasuke couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over the blond's body, his chest was bare and he had to admit to himself that he looked drop dead gorgeous. But then it was the blood, it was everywhere, all over his chest, almost covering it completely. It was the same thing with parts of his arms, blood covered. Sasuke assumed that it was his blood, since Naruto didn't have big enought wounds for all that blood. His face was washed clean, a band-aid had been placed over his right eyebow. Naruto was looking at him, watching him closely, those blue eyes completely focused on him. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was nervous, his lips where tightly shut and he was slightly paler than normal.

"Kakashi said that you where going to be fine...how do you feel?" His voice was just a little louder than a wisper, and as he said it he looked down on the floor, shifting uncomfortably where he stood.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said, looking on Naruto, trying to catch his eyes but Naruto refused to look up.

Then he took a deep breath and looked up, starting to talk very fast. "Listen Sasuke, I didn't mean to do that. I was in a hurry 'cuz of the cops and I couldn't see clearly because of this" He did a gesture towards the band-aid." And if I would have known it was you I wouldn't have pulled the damn trigger, but I just acted on pure instinct and...and... I'm sorry..." He looked so sad and guilty, that was a new thing for Sasuke, the Naruto he knew before was nothing like this. But instead of saying what he should say, which was that he didn't need to apologise, he was already forgiven, he said:

"Is that my blood?" Naruto's eyes grew wide as he looked down on his body, where the red blood was slowly drying, becoming one with his skin. He lifted one hand, letting it sweep over his chest before he lifted it, looking at it closely as it was now colored red.

"I...it..." His breathing was picking up the pace, and Sasuke could see how he started to trembel and shake. "Damn it...not now" Naruto grunted as he fell back against the door behind him, grabbing his chest and closing his eyes, whining in agony.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tried to get up from the bed, hissing in pain as the skin around his shoulder stretched, but he fought through it and got up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Naruto had now slid down on the floor, he was panting and pearls of sweat was forming on his forhead as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Naruto?" Sasuke repeated but he got no response. The warm feeling suddenly turned cold as the blond sat on the floor, obviously in pain. What was happening? What was wrong? Had he gotten shot too, or no...this was something else. Sasuke didn't know how to react, this was something new to him, dealing with a situation like this...he didn't know what to do. He got up and slowly walked towards Naruto, who was now shaking so much that Sasuke could clearly see it, his sweat making trailes in the blood and the whines where cutting through Sasuke's mask.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said as he bent down infront of the panting boy, trying to get a reaction from him.

"Go away" the blond breathed out "Leave me...aggh...alone" He opened his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes where filled with pain and panik, his mouth was slightly opened as warm air was flowing out when he panted desperately.

Sasuke felt his mask crumble to pieces, this...this boy, his face...it described everything Sasuke was, everything he had felt and did feel, he saw himself in Naruto, in a way he had never done before. It was like a weird kind of mirror, but instead of feeling bad, like he did otherwise when he looked in a mirror, he felt...he felt at ease. Like nothing else mattered, nothing in the world, not his father, not his brother, not anything, everything that mattered was them, himself and Naruro. The warm feeling came back with full force, pushing down anything else.

Right here and right now he did something he hadn't done since his brother left, he allowed himself to act like he wanted to, not hiding anything, he just wanted the make Naruto feel okay. Suddenly everything became clear to him, it was like he had found himself in this bizarre moment, the only thing that was importent right now was the stuggeling boy infront of him. There was no more hesitation in him so he reached out, gently grabbing Naruto by the shoulder with his healty arm and pulled him in towards him. Naruto mind was obviously to clouded to resist so he let him do what he wanted. He reached down and pulled Naruto's legs over his own so that he could pull him closer. He could feel Naruto's legs curl around his back, the other boy seemed to like the close contact.

Sasuke looked straight in to Naruto face, the blond had closed his eyes again, beads of sweat was running down his face and Sasuke couldn't help but gently place his hand on his face for a second until he wrapped his arm around Naruto. He remembered how comforting it had felt when Naruto had done the same to him. He could feel the other boy shake and shiver, he had buried his face in Sasuke's healty shoulder, it muffled his whines but Sasuke could still hear them. This was the first time in his life he had ever been so close to another boy, if he didn't count when Naruto had held him after he was shot, and his heart was beating fast. He didn't really know why he did this, this was so not him. But everything he had been through the past few hours, seeing his brother, beeing shot and then this, it had changed him. He didn't know how it had changed him yet, but he didn't care, not right now. His mask was long gone, and he didn't care, it wasn't important.

They stayed like that for a while, Naruto's breath slowly returned to it's normal state, the shaking stopped and the whines quieted down. Naruto lifted his head from his shoulder, catching Sasuke's eyes with his. He looked a bit unsure, like he didn't really know where he had the other boy, what his motives was.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, feeling the urge of pulling on the mask but as soon as he got it in place it crumbled to pieces again. He let his voice sound like it wanted to and it sounded surprisingly worried.

"Yeah...But why? You should hate me..." Naruto's voice was nothing more than a broken wisper, from a broken boy, Sasuke even surprised himself when he smiled, a soft and small smile, but it was a smile.

"I don't hate you...I can't say that I like you...But I feel like I have finally seen you, the real you, without that stupid attitude of yours." Sasuke let his heart speak, not hiding anything. It was something with the current Naruto that just made him speak freely. "And I know that you didn't shoot me on purpose."

"I'm not just talking about that" He said as he leaned back a bit from Sasuke, looking down on the bruise on his side, letting his hand slide over it gently. Sasuke felt a shiver run through his body at the touch "That is my fault too and you can't say that I didn't do that on purpose"

"You weren't yourself that day, and I wouldn't say that I was nice that day either" Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Sasuke? The real Sasuke would have told me that he hated me. Which he should." Naruto said, looking at him, clearly wanting an answer.

"I could ask you the same. This is not the Naruto I know." Naruto looked surprised and then he lowered his head. Sasuke waited for Naruto to say something but he didn't. Instead he got up, leaving Sasuke sitting in the floor alone.

"I'm going to take you back to your house as soon as Kakashi let's me...and it's better for you to just forget everything that happened here." He said with his back against Sasuke. "And...don't tell the cops about this..please." He started to reach his arm out to open the door but Sasuke got up fast and grabbed a hold of Narutos other arm.

"I won't tell the police about his, but I have something I need to ask you."

Naruto's PoV

Sasuke's hold on his arm paralysed him. What? What more did he want from him? He needed to get out of here. This was dangerous, to dangerous. The warmth of the other boy was still there, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He wouldn't let himself walk down this path, this was bad. He couldn't let anyone get to close to him, it would only end in more pain and more blood. He took a deep breath and turned around, facing Sasuke. The black haird boy was looking at him, and Naruto was a bit surprised. That wall of emotionlessness, his mask was gone. Naruto hadn't really thought about it before now, but Sasuke always looked the same, never revealing anything. But now...he...he looked like a human, a real human with emotions and not a robot. There was a spark in his dark brown eyes and his cheeks where slightly red, his black hair was so perfectly spiked and Naruto couldn't take his eyes away from him. He had never noticed it before but he was hot, he felt his heart skip a beat. Naruto let his eyes travel to his bandaged shoulder and down to his perfect pale chest, with the slightly toned abs. There wasn't a scratch there, except the large bruise. Naruto felt his heart drop like a stone when he realised that every scratch on Sasuke's body was his fault, this was a perfect exampel that he should stay away from everyone, he just caused pain and blood wherever he went.

"What?" He forced his voice to be steady, swallowing the sudden sadness that had hit him. He saw how Sasuke took a breath before talking again.

"Why do you know my big brother?" Naruto flinched at the question, was he joking? He was pretty sure that he didn't know Sasuke's brother. Well, he didn't even know Sasuke had a brother. But the seriousness in Sasuke's eye's and voice made Naruto understand that he wasn't kidding.

"I don't know your brother. Why would I know your brother?" He said while shaking his head.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you talking to him." Sasuke looked almost desperat, but just almost.

"How are your brother?" Naruto tried to remember anything that could give a clue to how Sasuke was talking about, but he came up with nothing.

"Itachi." This had to be a joke. There was no way in hell that that basterd Itachi was Sasuke's brother. Flashes of Itachis ran through his mind, all the pain he had caused Naruto, all the blood that had been spilled because of him, all the lives that had been ruined because of him. Naruto didn't know what to say, if Sasuke was telling the truth...then Naruto was as good as dead. He had just shot his little brother, Naruto was a dead man.

"Are you fucking kidding? That Itachi, THAT Itachi, is your fucking brother?" Naruto raised his voice and walked over to Sasuke, grabbing his healthy shoulder. "How the fuck can he be your brother?" Sasuke didn't move, didn't change his expression.

"He is. I have no reason to lie to you." Naruto let him go and walked around him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He placed his head in his hands, trying to figure out what he should do now. Of all the god damn people in the fucking world, he had to shoot Itachi's brother. Sasuke sat down next to him.

"So? Why do you know him?" Naruto didn't answer, he was busy trying to figure out how he would rather die. Coldness was sippering in to him, he knew that he always had to be prepared to die, it came with the lifestyle. But this had been so unexpected.

"Naruto? Answer me..." Naruto said nothing. "Come on Naruto, you are the only link I have to him and I...and I need to know..." Sasuke took a breath before continuing with a much lower voice "I haven't seen him for like...I don't know how many years...I didn't even think that he was still here in Konoha." Now Naruto looked up, he was surprised. He hadn't seen his brother for that long? Sasuke was looking down, his eyes focused on the floor.

"What? You haven't seen him for years?" Naruto said, maby he didn't have to be killed by Itachi, at least not now. Sasuke was shaking his head and then he continued.

"Haven't seen him sence I was nine." Even though his voice was low, Naruto could still hear how the words seemed to burn with a flame full of hatered. What was this? Hatred...towards his brother?

"Huh...Well, you haven't been missing out, trust me" Naruto realised that there was something behind all this, something dark. But he figured that Sasuke wasn't going to tell him, and that was good because he didn't want to know anything more about Itachi.

"Tell me Naruto. Tell me everything you know about him." Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his eyes filled with such intense heat, Naruto never thought this cold and emotionally absent person would ever be able to emit so much heat.

"No." There was no way in hell that he could spill any information about the Akatsuki. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"Why?" Sasuke almost spit out the word towards Naruto.

"Because." Naruto's answered, well aware that it would piss Sasuke of.

"That's not good enough!" Sasuke got up from the bed, raising both his arms up, making an angry gesture, his face filled with frustration and anger. But it was suddenly replaced with pain as he grunted and grabbed his bandaged shoulder.

"Agh, god damn it" he hissed through his teeth as his knees slowly started to give out. Naruto almost jumped to his feet, catching him before he hit the ground. That was the third time today he was pressed close to Sasuke. He could feel him breathing, his body warmth and even his heartbeat. And he had to admit to himself that he liked it, the smell of the other boy was intoxicating. Oh god, he had to snap out of it, this was bad. He was a walking disaster and he refused to let anyone in close, in fear that they too would get involved too deep in the thing he called his life. He sat down on the floor, placing Sasuke down carfully infront of him. He looked in to Sasuke's eyes and started talking.

"Okay, listen to me. I can't tell you about your brother because he is involved in some bad shit and if I told you anything about it you would be as good as dead." Sasuke shook his head "Don't shake your head, i'm not kidding. You have no idea...And I have done more than enough already...I have gotten you fucking shot man. And I am done hurting you. Take my advice and stay away from Itachi and you should stay away from me too."

Sasuke said nothing for a while, he seemed to be thinking.

"I know that he is involved in bad stuff, that's why I need to find him...Everything is his fault...my fault.." Sasuke rubbed his face with his hand, like he was trying to find the right words. "You don't get it do you? I need to find him, and I will not leave you alone until you tell me what I need to know." Sasuke looked so damn determined that Naruto couldn't help but shake his head.

"Who knew that you where that stubbern"

"Heh..." Sasuke didn't say anything else and even if he had Naruto wouldn't have heard it, he was trying to figure out a way out of this. He couldn't have Sasuke running after him, that was to dangerous. His lifestyle had to be a secret, if the public found out...he would end up in jail faster than he could blink. There was a million different reasons to put him in jail: prostitution, murder, buying, using and selling drugs, buying and selling guns and so the list goes on. And Sasuke was a huge risk, a risk he didn't want. And there wasn't just the risk about beeing found out, there was another risk about it. Just the presence of Sasuke made him feel...different...weird. And he didn't like it, he didn't know how to deal with it. This warm pounding, burning feeling, he found it strange. He couldn't really identify it. He was used to the coldness, the fear, the emptiness and the pain. He could deal with those, because he was used to it, but this...this was something new.

But his thoughts where interrupted when Kakashi opened the door, holding a white paper bag in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.

"What are you doing on the floor?" His voice was slightly thick, probably because he had been drinking. "Didn't I tell you to stay still? Go back to bed and stay there, damn it" He pointed towards the bed but didn't complain when Sasuke didn't move. "Naruto, here you go" He threw the bag and Naruto caught it.

"Guessed that you need it by now."

Naruto opened tha bag and raised a eyebrow at the content. There was a bottle of what Naruto guessed was some kind of whisky, a packet of cigarette and a lighter, and a rubber wire and a syringe. He looked up at Kakashi.

"Thanks, man" Thank god that Kakashi was the person he was.

"A little survival pack, so you can get through the night. Unfortunately I don't seem to have any food, so you guys will have to survive without it, I wasn't expecting company." He turned around and started to walk out the door, but just before he did so, he turned around and pointed at Sasuke.

"Get back in bed..." and then he left, closing the door behind him.

Naruto instantly reached down and grabbed the bottle. He opened it fast and let the burning liquid run down his throat. The taste completely covered the disgusting taste of Kakuzu, and that made Naruto relax slighly. Sasuke was looking at him, not saying anything.

"Want some?" Naruto offered the bottle to Sasuke but he shook his head."Fine... You should probably get back in bed." Naruto got up and pulled Sasuke up with him. Sasuke walked over to the bed and slowly let his body slide down on the covers. Naruto couldn't help but see how the muscles under Sasuke's pale skin moved and how the movment slid his pants down, just enough to show the hem of his underwear. Naruto cursed in his mind, come on for fuck's sake Naruto. There is no way that he could ever...ever be anything more to Sasuke than what he was. He forbid himself to draw this innocent boy down that path.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Naruto said as he reached over Sasuke to grabb a pillow. Sasuke said nothing, and Naruto was thankful. He had to distant himself from him, or he might do something he will regret. And he had to wait for Sasuke to fall asleep before he could take the drug, and it was easier if he was on the floor. He sat down in a corner, now all he had to do was wait for Sasuke to fall asleep.

Note: This was the end of the seventh part of Not alone :D I hope you like it :D And this story is not Beta read as I have non, so there might not be korrekt spelling everywhere. Thank you for staying with me, love to all of you! :D

But anyway, tell me what you thought 'bout it and you would make me happy! xD

Byebye, to next time :D


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Hello and welcome the eighth part of Not alone! :D So, my writer's block still haven't gone away completely, but it's starting to go away now anyway! :D But I was still struggling with this chapter, that's why it took so long D: But anyway, here it is, I hope you all like it :D And thank you for the wonderful reviews! :D :D They make me so happy! :D I will do my very best to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can. Oh, well. Sooo yeah, enjoy and don't be afraid of telling me what you think if it, both good and bad things, i'm still learning :D

I do not own these characters at all, I just borrow them xD

Sasuke's PoV

When he finally fell asleep he dreamt nightmares all night. The first one was about his brother, how was standing on top of Naruto's back, while he was lying down, crushing him. He had a evil grin on his face, while Naruto was bleeding all over. And the second one was about Itachi ordering Naruto to shoot him and he did, he did it without even blinking, over and over again. He tried to escape the dreams, but it is hard to escape something that was inside his head. It feelt like the dreams would never end, that he would be stuck in them forever and panik grabbed a hold of him. But in a distance he heard someone say his name, over and over again and he could feel that someone was shaking him from side to side. And then he was finally released from the hell that he had been trapped in and he was able to opened his eyes.

And the sight that met him lit a flame in his chest, a burning hot flame. The feeling overpowering everything else he had ever felt, it wasn't like that warm feeling he had felt before, this was something much more powerful. Naruto was hovering over him, his face so close that he could see straight in to those blue eyes. He had never seen them so close before, and they where even more beutiful like this. He could feel Narutos warm hands on his body, one was placed on his shoulder and the other one was placed on his hip. His skin was burning on the places where Naruto touched him. And his voice, Naruto was calling out for him, repeating his name again and again.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Can you hear me?" It took Sasuke a while to gather his thoughts, the mere presence of the other boy made it hard to think, at least when he was this close.

"Yeah." His voice was thick from sleep. Naruto stopped shaking him and let go, but Sasuke couldn't help but wish that he wouldn't. Where did this burning come from? Naruto moved away fast, as if he had just realize how close they had been.

"You okay?" Naruto was still looking at him, but from a safer distance. "You where tossing and turning, muttering your brother's name." Naruto looked different from before, he looked calmer. The room smelled of smoke and there was a faint smell of alcohol, but he realised that the smell came from Naruto.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded and bent down to grabb an almost empty bottle. Had he really been drinking that much? It was a large bottle. Sasuke forced himself to sit up a bit in the bed, resting his back against the headboard, he tired to shake the sleep of him. But the feeling of panik he had felt before had vanished, the burning flame in his chest had wiped it away. He followed Naruto's movements, they where slightly unstable, but not as much as they should be if he had been drinking that much. He once again offered the bottle to Sasuke. He didn't want it, he had never been a big fan of alcohol, so he shook his head.

"Come on Sasuke, take it, it helps." Sasuke didn't understand what he meant, how would drinking that help? And as if Naruto would have read his mind he explained . "It helps against the pain, or whatever it is you need to take away. At leased for a moment." Naruto looked serious and Sasuke took the bottle, he hoped it would take that flame away. The liquid burned as he swallowed it, but he forced himself to keep going. When the bottle was empty he dropped it on the floor, closing his eyes. He could feel the burning liquid in his stomach and he had to force himself to not throw up, he didn't like it. Naruto smiled a little and got up from the bed. He walked over to the place he had been sleeping, or drinking. He bent down and grabbed two more bottles, they looked just like the last one.

"I stole some more from Kakashi." He said as he walked over and offered Sasuke one of the bottles. "You need more to take it away, the more the better." Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed again and opened his bottle, Sasuke did the same. He would do anything to make the flame go away. They sat there, drinking from their bottels, neither of them knowing what to say. They sat like that for about twenty minutes , both of their bottles emptying more and more. But finally Naruto spoke.

"What's the deal with you and your brother?" Sasuke was surprised by the question, he had understood from their earlier talk that Naruto didn't like his brother, so why would he want to know anything about him? Maby it was the alcohol speaking, yeah that was probably it. And normally he would have refused to talk about his brother, it hurt to much. But the alcohol he had been drinking removed that barrier. So he started to talk, talking more about it than he had ever done in his life.

"My brother started getting involved in bad stuff when I was just a kid, I don't remember really when it started. But he left when I was nine, telling us that he would never come back again." Sasuke paused to take a swing at the bottle and Naruto took the opportunity to ask him more about it.

"Why did he leave?" Naruto sounded curious, and not nearly as drunk as he should be, but his voice was thicker than it used to be.

"Right before he left he said that he left because of me. I was always bugging him, with everything. For him to help me with my homework. And I think that he just got tired of having me around. And that mixed with his fucked up lifestyle, well caused him to leave."

Sasuke's voice was completely emotionless as he said it, he even surprised himself. He had no mask on, but he didn't feel anything as he told Naruto about the things that he never told anyone.

Naruto looked at him and Sasuke couldn't identify the look in his eyes. But instead of answering him he leaned forward, climbing on top of Sasuke. He straddled his hips and leaned down, placing his face so close to Sasuke's that their lips where almost touching. The flame in Sasuke returned with new force, this time not only burning in his chest, but in his entire body. But he didn't move, he couldn't have done that even if he wanted to, he was completely and utterly stuck in Naruto's blue eyes, he could feel how the bottle in his hand feel to the floor when his body refused to do as he told it to. Naruto looked deep down in his own darker eyes, as if he was trying to convince himself of something. And then he suddenly seemed to come to a conclusion. He carefully placed his lips against Sasuke's, and Sasuke tensed up. The burning in his body became almost unbearable, but in a good way. The blond's lips where soft and warm against his own, and the sensation made him slowly relax, melting in to the soft and gentle kiss. His mind stopped working completely when the other boy opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue slide gently over Sasuke's lower lip. It was as if he was asking him for permission to go further, and Sasuke was just about to comply when the door flew opened and that masked man that was named Kakashi was standing in the doorway. Naruto instantly backed of Sasuke and stood up on the floor. And before neither of them had any chans of saying anything, Kakashi started speaking.

"Itachi and Kisame are here." That simple statement made Sasuke fly to his feet but his legs failed him as the alcohol messed up his balance, so he fell back in to the bed. That varm flame had been replaced with a cold icy feeling.

"What the fuck? How do they even know where you live? And how can they know I was here?" Naruto's voice went from panik filled to calm and then to panik filled again as he spoke.

"I have been involved with the Akatsuki before, how do you think I got a hold of what I gave you before? And you should know by now that there is not many things that the Aktatsuki don't know. They are fully aware of the fact that you come to me when you are injured. Don't ever underestimate them Naruto, it will lead to your death." The man sounded kind of sober, more than he had sounded before.

"Shit. Fucking shit." Naruto rubbed his face with his hand before he spoke again. "Okay, okay. They are here and thats it. Kakashi, let them in and stay out of their way. It's me they are after, there is no need for you to get involved." Kakashi nooded and said

"I will patch you up again when they leave." With that said he left, leaving them alone. Naruto instantly turned towards Sasuke.

"You have to get out of here. Whatever you have planned for your brother, it has to wait." He sounded calm again, but it was a forced calmness. But Sasuke refused to listen to this, his brother was here and this might be his only chans.

"No, i'm not leaving! This might be my only chans to get my revenge on him and i'm not letting it slip through my fingers."

"Revenge?" Naruto looked at him with surprise but he quicky regained himself. "This is not the time for revenge Sasuke. He will kill you and I'm not going to have that on my hands."

"I'm not leaving." Sasuke wasn't letting Naruto ruin this moment, this had to happened. He heard voices from a distance, they where here. Naruto looked around the room, as if he was trying to figure out what to do. Then he took a deep breath and spoke

"Fine, I will help you do whatever it is you want to do to your brother. But only if you hide now. Trust me Sasuke, you are going to need a plan or he will kill you. Your brother is not a person you mess with without a plan." The voices was getting closer and Sasuke felt that feeling he had felt when he had seen his brother talk to Naruto for the first time, coldness. He's body wouldn't do as it was told and he felt the panik grab a hold of him. He nooded slowly, he would hide for now, just because he wasn't sure what he should do when Itachi was standing in front of him. He needed to prepare more, he wasn't ready yet. Naruto quickly walked over to Sasuke and pulled him up.

"Go hide in there" He pointed towards a wardrobe standing in a corner. "And don't come out until they have left" Sasuke did as he was told and he opened one of the two doors of the wardrobe door and climbed in. Once he got in he realised that there was crack in between the doors that allowed him to see the entire room.

Just a second later Itachi and the man Sasuke guessed was Kisame entered the room. Sasuke almost stopped breathing when he saw his brother, this time up close. He still had long hair, just like he had when he was younger, but he was taller, much taller than what Sasuke remembered. But the change that surprised him the most was his brother's eyes. They where burning with something that Sasuke couldn't identify, but at the same time they looked hard as stone. He was smirking, an evil smirk that made Sasuke want to run out the door, screaming. He hated to admit to himself that he was scared of Itachi and he realised what Naruto had said before, that about him needing a plan if he wanted to kill him, was true. His brother was holding a knife and Kisame was holding a gun. The gun was pointed straight towards Naruto, how was just standing there. Naruto stood straight infront of the crack between the doors so Sasuke could see him clearly.

"What do you want?" Naruto was a completely different person from what he had been just a couple of hours ago, when he had been sitting close to Sasuke, trembling and shaking. Or when he had kissed him. That soft and gentle person was gone and the Naruto that had replaced him looked a lot more like the Naruto that Sasuke thought he was. Hard as stone and cocky, he looked like nothing in the world would ever scare him. Itachi's smirk grew wider as he spoke with a cold and scarily calm voice.

"You owe me something, we got interrupted." Naruto's eyes grew wide for a second before he regained his posture. "The rest of the Aktasuki may have let this slide, but not me. I want what you owe me, and I want it now." Sasuke didn't have a clue what they where talking about. It didn't make any sence at all to him. But the tone of his voice made even Sasuke shiver, and it wasn't even directed to him. He was surprised that Naruto wasn't shivering.

"Now?" Naruto managed to sound cocky, even when his brother pointed all his attention against him.

"Yes, now." Itachi started to move closer to Naruto while Kisame sat down on the bed, with the gun still pointed towards Naruto. "But if you won't give it to me, I don't mind taking it by force." Itachi's voice went down in to a low brutal growl and as he moved forward, Naruto moved backwards, until his back hit the wall behind him. Sasuke watched as Itachi moved in on Naruto, he looked like a predator that had just cornered his prey. And when he finally reached Naruto he pressed his body close and to Sasukes big surprise he pressed his lips against Narutos in a hungry kiss.

What the hell? What was happening? Sasuke was so surprised that he couldn't even process what was happening, there was no way in hell that his brother was kissing Naruto. His brother had his lips on the person that just kissed Sasuke, his brother...was...oh god...kissing the person that made Sasuke's body burn like the sun. The one person that could take away his mask, was being...kissed...by his brother. A incredible feeling of being betrayed filled him up, he wasn't too sure where this came from, it wasn't like Naruto was his boyfriend or anything. But...but he had felt some kind of weird connection between them, and that connection was for some reason important to him. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He couldn't make his eyes close, they didn't do as he told them.

Sasuke saw that Naruto wasn't responding to the kiss, and it pissed Itachi of. He backed of and placed the knife against Naruto's throat.

"Listen to me Naruto. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. And we have done this so many times that you know that you don't want to do it the hard way. But I don't mind that, it you want to do it the hard way." His voice was almost brutal and Sasuke could se how Naruto slowly relaxed. And had they done this before? His brother had...done this with Naruto before? The feeling of betrayal just became stronger and stronger.

His brother once again smirked when Naruto relaxed, Sasuke could even see how his body seemed to become smaller as he let it relax. But the expression on his face was still the same, like stone. Itachi dropped the knife on the floor and started kissing Naruto again, as hungerly as before, the only differens was that this time Naruto was kissing back. And that made the betrayal explode in his chest, almost suffocating him. And the feeling itself was annoying him, Naruto had no reason to...no reason to not do that. He was a free man and...and...he just couldn't fucking believe that Naruto was kissing his brother! He had been so sure that...he had felt something before, something that he had never felt before in his life and he had been so sure that Naruto had felt it too. But he was wrong, Naruto didn't feel anything for him, and he should just take his advice and stay away from him.

But his thoughts was interrupted when the sight infront of him suddenly took a different turn, his brother let his hands slide over Naruto's chest as he was grinding their hips together in a slow sensual motion. Itachi broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking on Naruto's neck, while Naruto had his eyes closed, he was biting his lip. Itachis grinding was obviously doing the trick of turning Naruto on. Suddenly Itachi pulled away and gave Naruto a look that Sasuke didn't understand. But Naruto seemed to understand, he got down on his knees infront of Itachi and unzipped his pants. He reached in and grabbed a hold of the waiting member inside and pulled it out. He started stroking it and then he licked the tip, making Itachi grab a hold of his hair.

Sasuke couldn't think, this just wasn't happening. He had just gone completely cold and empty as he watched the only person that he didn't hate, suck of the person he hated the most. Naruto kept sucking and Sasuke guessed that he was doing a good job, sence his brother had closed his eyes and tilted his head back with his mouth slightly open. But then Itachi pushed Naruto of him.

"This can't end that fast, now can it" His voice was darker then before and his eyes was darker as well. Naruto stayed down on the floor with his eyes focused on the floor. Itachi bent down as well, grabbing a hold of Naruto, turning him around so that he was laying on his back. Naruto didn't resist, he just did as he was told. Itachi started to unzip Narutos pants, and then he pulled them down, together with his boxers. He was semi-erect by now, probably from all the grinding and even thought Sasuke didn't want to he felt that flame come back to life. It was still smaller than before, but it was there again. Itachi gently grabbed a hold of it and started to stroke it to life. Naruto gasped but then he quickly regained himself by biting his lower lip again.

"Stop...agh...don't...don't do that" Naruto said and took a breath before continuing." Just...just do what you have to do. Don't touch me." Naruto voice was filled with what could be panik and disgust, but Sasuke wasn't sure. But his brother didn't stop, he just smirked and started stroking him faster. Naruto's breathing was reduced to shallow panting, but then Itachi let him go and reached down to do something that Sasuke couldn't see. But obviously it hurt because Naruto gave out a high whimper and started to squirm around.

"Heh, I figured that you would be sore after Hidan." Itachi said, while the smirk on his lips grew wider. "This is going to hurt." He positioned himself between Narutos legs, Sasuke couldn't see exactly what was happening but...but he kind of figured it out anyway, he felt the betrayal eating him from inside. Naruto opened his mouth in a soundless scream, his back arching and his hands helplessly clawing at the floor as Itachi started to slowly penetrate him. Against his will Sasuke felt himself grow hard at the sight, his pants started to feel far to tight for his liking. But he couldn't help it, seeing Naruto like this...His muscular body stretching...arching...oh god, he looked so fucking hot. But then again, it was his brother that made Naruto look like this, and..and it made him jealous. He had no clue where this came from, but he felt so jealous that he had to pinch his arm, so that he wouldn't go out there and hit his brother straight in the face.

"Hidan sure is rough, you are even bleeding." Naruto didn't answer, that stone face of his was gone, his face was now a display of pain. Itachi pulled out again and then he slammed in. Naruto didn't make a sound, his eyes closed hard. Itachi kept thrusting and Sasuke sat in the wardrobe, his wish to kill Itachi had never been so strong. Then out of nowhere Naruto moaned, and that flame in Sasuke's chest turned hotter than ever before. That moan, turned Sasuke on, filling him up with a desire he had never felt before. He...he wanted Naruto, more then anything in the world right now but...but what he wanted, his brother already had. It had always been like that, everything Sasuke wanted, was taken by his brother. And the hate, that burning hate came back to him. He hated his brother for taking what he wanted and he hated Naruto for giving away what he wanted.

"I found it." His brother said, Sasuke didn't understand what he meant, but Naruto kept moaning at every thrust after that.

"Stop...mmhh...don't...do that...agh!" Naruto raised his upper body and pressed his hands against Itachi's clothed chest, as if he was trying to push him away. But a hard thrust from Itachi pushed him down on the floor again with a loud bang and a moan followed.

"You keep telling me to stop, but your body is telling me to continue. Heh, words can lie, but your body always tells the truth." Itachi sounded a little out of breath but his thrusting just kept going faster.

They kept going, and Naruto was moaning helplessly by now, and Sasuke figured that he was close. Sasuke just wanted it to end, all the emotions was just to much for him. Anger, betrayal, confusion, hate, the burning hot flame, and lust...it was just to much for him to handle at once. But his wish came through a couple of seconds later when Itachi grabbed Naruto's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"No! Don't...aaghh...fuck, i'm..." that's how far he came before he arched his back of the floor, spilling his cum all over Itachi's hand. Itachi grunted a few seconds later, and then he pulled out. They stayed on the floor for a while, but the Itachi tucked himself in his pants again and got up, Naruto didn't move.

"I will see you soon, little fox kub." And then he grabbed the knife on the floor and left, Kisame followed him.

It took a while for Sasuke to gather himself enought to leave the wardrobe, but after a few minutes he did so. Naruto still hadn't moved from the floor.

Narutos PoV

His whole body was aching, the coldness of the floor was almost burning agains his hot skin. The climax was still lingering in his body, that sweet pleasure, that he hated so much. He didn't like to be touched, it had never been anything good. When he was younger, Kyuubi would make him climax over and over again, and every time he did he was punished for it. Kyuubi used to cut him with a knife just after he came, usually on his back. He didn't know why Kyuubi did that, he always guessed that he found it funny. Anyway, that made Naruto associate pleasure with something bad, that's why he preferred it when they just fucked him, without thinking about him. He still didn't like it, but it was easier. And that's why he really didn't like it when Itachi fucked him, he always made sure that Naruto climaxes to, just because he knows that Naruto hates that.

He couldn't move, there was no energy left for that, but he was happy that Itachi at leased only made him cum once this time, there had been times when he had forced him to cum three times i a row, and that was just a nightmare. He had not forgotten about Sasuke, that was still sitting in the wardrobe. For some reason he felt...he felt like he had done something bad. Or sure, it was always bad, but it felt worse now, but he didn't know why.

When Sasuke finally came out of the wardrobe Naruto looked in to his eye, just for a secound and then he realised, that he felt guilty. There really was no reason for him to feel guilty but he did, and there was something about Sasuke's eyes that made the guilt burn in him. He had hurt Sasuke..again. Maby not physically, but mentally. Even though he had said that he was done doing that, he...he still did it.

That kiss, he knew that he couldn't have done that, it was stupid...stupid stupid STUPID. But it had seemed like a good idea at the time, Sasuke had just looked so god damn hot, lying on the bed with no shirt and slightly sweaty from the nightmare, he just couldn't help himself. And then it was that "thing", that...feeling. Something that he had never felt before, that burning flame. He had just figured out where it came from, and...it came from Sasuke. There was no denying it. Damn it.

Sasuke was just standing there, his silence saying more than a hundred words. Naruto knew that he owned him a explanation and he had promised him that he would help him do whatever he wanted to do to his brother...revenge. And he would do all that, just not now. He started to pull himself up, the fact that he was naked was starting to bother him, even though Sasuke wasn't looking at him.

When he finally got up he felt Itachi's cum run down his leg, and he felt like dying. He was praying that Sasuke wasn't watching. He didn't know at what point that black haird boy's feeling and thoughts about him had become so important, but it had. He grabbed some paper he found in a corner and wiped it away, and then he quickly pulled his boxers on and his pants. Then he turned towards Sasuke, and saw that he was watching him. He had to fight of the impulse to throw up, so he bent down and grabbed the bottle that Sasuke had dropped before and started to drink, just to do something. Sasuke's eyes where burning him, to the point where he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Okay, just listen.." That's how far he got before Sasuke interrupted him.

"Why him? Why?" Sasuke had once again put that mask or whatever you would call in back on, showing nothing. His eyes dead, his face the same. It almost scared Naruto, he didn't like this Sasuke, this wasn't the Sasuke that had lit that flame in his chest, that flame that scared him but at the same time made him kind of happy. And even though he knew that he should leave Sasuke alone...he just couldn't do that. He would keep trying to push him away, because that is the right thing to do, but he didn't want to. At first he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to tell him the truth, that he let other men use him, so that he could get drugs. But he felt like that he shouldn't lie either.

"I...It's not like I want him...I don't want him but I...I...don't have a choice, okay? It's just my fucked up life, and that's why I wan't you to leave me alone, that's why I want you to forget about me, forever. I'm no good Sasuke." Then Sasuke asked him another question that he didn't know how to answer.

"If you want me to go away, why did you kiss me? Why did you kiss me like that?" Sasuke's voice was as dead as the rest of him.

"I..." Naruto didn't know what to answer, he just didn't. "I guess..I don't know okay, I just don't." Sasuke looked at him for a long time before he spoke.

"Fine. I'm going now, I can't stay here." He headed towards the door, but before he left he grabbed his shirt from the floor. It was stiff from all the blood but he pulled it on anyway. "Where are my car keys?"

"They are in the car..." Naruto felt horrible, he knew that he had screwed up, but...but that was the only way..the only way for him to distance himself from Sasuke, the only way to make sure...make sure that he didn't do anything he and Sasuke would regret. "But I need something in there, a bag." Naruto couldn't even look at him.

"Fine." Sasuke walked out the door and came back a few minutes later, threw the bag on the floor and left again. Naruto could hear the car when it drove away. He just stood there, on the floor, looking at the bag without really seeing it.

He hurt. He just hurt, his heart, his mind, his soul and his body. He was hurting like never before and it hurt even more when he thought about the fact that he had the power to take the pain away, but he would never do it. He just had to give in to his desire, have his way with Sasuke and then...and then what? These feelings, they where deeper that just a desire to fuck. He felt his tears, as they started to fall down his cheaks, they where burning, but he didn't even bother to wipe them away. Why, why could Sasuke affect him like this? It just wasn't fair.

"Is he important to you?" Kakashi was standing in the doorway, looking at him. Naruto quickly wiped his tears.

"No...or I don't know. He shouldn't be and I don't know how he became important, but he is." He just said it without thinking about it, but once it was said he realised that it was true, somewhere along the line, Sasuke had become important.

"It dosen't matter anyway." He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Thanks for everything Kakashi, but I should be going, its a long walk back to Kyuubi." He grabbed the bag and hurried out of the room before Kakashi had time to say anything else. He found his shirt, it was thrown in a corner, but it was so stiff with blood that he couldn't get it on. He felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder and then a new shirt was placed infront of him. He grabbed it and mumbled a "thank you" to Kakashi and then he was out the door.

He walked fast down the street, it was late, the sky was dark and the only light was the dim street lights. But he knew the way well so there was no problem for him to find his way back to Kyuubi. He walked for hours, but finally he found his way to the apartment.

He opened the door and it was dark in the apartment, it could only mean one thing, that Kyuubis wasn't home.

"Thank fucking god." Naruto muttered to himself, he just couldn't face Kyuubi, not now. He was still hurting, and he had figured out what he could to to stop it, besides doing anything with Sasuke. There was something with Sasuke, that made him special, special to Naruto. And he didn't really know him, or anything about him but still, he wanted him. And not just in a sexual way, but in everyway there was. He wanted to talk to him, he wanted to laugh with him, he wanted to cry with him, he wanted to hug him and kiss him, he just wanted to be with him. And, well he was hurting because he knew that it could never be, he would never let it be, for the sake of Sasuke. He would only hurt him and he didn't want that, he would suffer for him.

He walked over to the kitchen and dropped the bag on the floor and then he headed towards the bathroom, he needed a shower, a long hot shower.

Note: This was the end of the eighth part of Not alone :D I hope you like it :D And this story is not Beta read as I have non, so there might not be korrekt spelling everywhere. Thank you for staying with me, love to all of you! :D And i'm starting to feel a bit bad for putting them through all this, poor boys D: but, it was just easier to show Sasuke instead, otherwise Naruto would have to explan everything, and I didn't feel like writing that xD however, there will still be some explaining, I just can't leave it with Sasuke being mad at Naruto and Naruto letting his feelings for Sasuke go to waste, now can I? ;) this fanfic needs some love xD And I just have to say, Sasuke has horrible mood swings xD

But anyway, tell me what you thought 'bout it and you would make me happy! xD

Byebye, to next time :D


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Hello and welcome the ninth part of Not alone! :D I have been soooo stuck on this chapter, I know where I want the story to go but I didn't know how to get it there, until now xD But anyway, here it is, I hope you all like it :D And thank you for the wonderful reviews! :D :D They put a smile on my face :D I will do my very best to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can. Oh, well. Sooo yeah, enjoy and don't be afraid of telling me what you think if it, both good and bad things, i'm still learning :D

I do not own these characters at all, I just borrow them xD

Sasukes PoV

*Timeskip to Monday*

Sasuke sat in the classroom, trying to focus on the class in progress. And the fact that Naruto was sitting just two chairs away, didn't help. And the wound on his shoulder was hurting like hell, it was throbbing and every time he moved it felt like someone was stabbing him with a knife.

Iruka was standing infront of the class, talking about something that had to do with math or wait...maybe it was history? Agh, he didn't know. He shook his head but had to bite his lip so that he wouldn't whimper at the pain that exploded in his shoulder. God, he just had to breath to hard for it to hurt. There was no way that he would be able to concentrate on anything today. His mind was filled with images of Itachi and Naruto...on the floor...fucking. Naruto's arched body, his pantings and moans...oh god he had to stop thinking about this before it drove him mad. All the emotions came back to life as soon as he started to think about it, anger, betrayal and hot, burning, aching need. He took a deep breath, in a attempt to pull himself together but he only managed to make his shoulder hurt again. And the large cough attack that followed didn't help. He coughed and couldn't help but give out small noises of pain in between the coughs.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Iruka had stopped writing on the whiteboard and was now turned towards Sasuke with a worried expression on his face. Sasuke tried to regain himself from the cough attack slightly before he answered.

"Yes Iruka-sensei. But I think I need some water, can I go to the bathroom?" He just needed to get out for a second, to calm down. The rest if the class was looking at him with curious eyes. And he made sure that his mask was in place. He didn't feel like showing the world his pain.

"Sure." Iruka nodded and turned back towards the whiteboard again. Sasuke got up slowly, trying his best not to move his shoulder. The rest of the class had once again turned their eyes towards Iruka, but Sasuke could still feel eyes on him, and he didn't have to turn around to know that it was Naruto that was looking. He walked over to the door and opened it, slowly and carfully, making sure that he didn't do any sudden movments.

As soon as he got out in the empty corridor he walked as fast as he could to the closest bathroom. When he got in he checked all the booths, he was alone.

He stood infront of the large sink and the big mirror. He gently let his hand slid under his shirt and he ran his hand over the bandage, flinching as his hand touched the covered wound. When he pulled his hand out again it was stained with blood, damn it he had started bleeding through the bandage. He was so focused on trying to figure out what to do that he didn't hear when Naruto entered the bathroom.

"You need to clean that and put on a new bandage." Naruto's slightly hoarse voice woke Sasuke up from his thoughts and made him spin around towards him fast. And he shouldn't have done that, the wave of pain that flew through him made him temporary go blind and he would have fallen to the ground if Naruto hadn't caught him. He seemed to have a bad habit of catching Sasuke when he fell. But being caught by Naruto was the last thing he wanted right now. As soon as he regained his balance and sight he pushed Naruto of him and looked straight at him, not letting his mask slip.

"Go away." Sasuke voice was toneless and he made sure that there was no emotions there, but on the inside the emotions where boiling, pain, anger, confussion and need. Naruto let his arms fall down and his eyes was wandering around the room before he took a deep breath and spoke.

"It's okay for you to hate me Sasuke, it's for the best anyway. But I wish that you would let me treat that wound, I was the one that made in the first place. I owe you that much. And that kiss...I don't know why I did it, but it was stupid of me, I shouldn't have." Naruto's words had a calming impact on Sasuke and he slowly let his guard down. But the mask stayed on, he didn't feel comfortable to let it down in the presence of the man that was fucked by his brother. And it would be nice to get a new bandage, the one he had was getting kind of sticky with blood. But he had do know one thing.

"Answer one question, why did you let my brother fuck you like that? I may not know a lot about you but I know that you are strong, strong enough to at least give up a good fight. But you just let him in." Naruto looked at him, his blue eyes got a deeper colour.

"It's...complicated." But before Sasuke had any chans to say anything else Naruto continued. "But, I guess I owe you some kind of explanation...eh...let's just say that...when I was a kid I got in to the hands of a...well a bad man, or a devil or whatever you should call him..." Naruto seemed lost in his thoughts for a while but Sasuke didn't interrupt him.

"Anyway, that person got me in to some bad things, involving your brother and other people. And there is nothing I can do, it doesn't matter what I want and don't want...I have to do what they tell me and as a kid I learned that there is no fucking reason to protest, they will always win anyway. All I can do is...is to suck it up and take it like a man. That is why I didn't...fight your brother, it wouldn't have made any difference. In the end he would have fucked me anyway."

Sasuke took a moment to think before he answered.

"That was a excellent way of telling me things without really telling me anything. You know what I mean?" Naruto had told him the story whitout really telling him the story. He had just left Sasuke with a million questions, but they where for later.

"Heh...yeah guess your right." But the little story had soften Sasuke a bit, so he would let Naruto help him.

"Fine...you can treat the wound..." Naruto nooded and reached down in his pocket, he pulled out a small roll of bandage, a band-aid and some white pills. Sasuke looked skeptically at the pills Naruto was offering him. Another strange thing was the way Naruto was moving, he moved slowly, carfully.

"It's special painkillers I got from Kakashi. I went back there and asked him what I should do about the wound, it will need treating. And he gave me this. He said that you should take one or two pills per day, depending on how much it hurts." Sasuke took them and ate two before putting the rest in his pocket.

"It hurts like hell dosen't it?" Naruto said while he placed the band-aid and the bandage on the sink." Heh, I don't know how many damn times I have been shot. But you should be happy that I didn't hit you in your stomach or something, that hurts way more." Naruto...Sasuke couldn't help but feel a sting of compassion towards him, he really must live a harsh life. Naruto looked at him with the suprise painted all over his face.

"I didn't plan on telling you that...ah...shit...sorry..." Naruto shook his head and Sasuke decided to not answer that. It looked like Naruto had forgotten what he was going to do so Sasuke decided to give him a little help. He pulled his school uniform jacket of and started to unbutton the white shirt beneath, but as he tried to get it of he got kind of stuck with both arms and he just couldn't get them out because it hurt too much to move, it had been a hell to put it on this morning.

Then he heard something that he never thought he would hear, Naruto was laughing. The sound itself was enough for that flame to come back and he felt warm in his entire body, but it was a different kind of flame, it wasn't a flame of passion, it was a kind of...comforting and soothing flame. His anger towards Naruto just disappeared, leaving no trace, the warmth wiping it away. Naruto reached forward and started to help him out of the shirt and to Sasuke's big surprise Naruto did it gently, almost like he was afraid Sasuke would break at his touch. The other boys body so close to him, Naruto's hands on his arms sent chills down his spine and once again he felt that need to be kissed. The need was so strong that he had do bite his lip so that he wouldn't do it. He knew that he should be angry with him but he just couldn't.

Naruto was still laughing, his eyes where glimmering in the clear light in the bathroom and his laugh was pure, it was like he was born to laugh like this, that it was his purpose in life to smile and laugh. He had just never had the chance to live up to his natural purpose. When the shirt was of Naruto gave it back to him and backed off. Sasuke missed the proximity immediately, that was so annoying.

Naruto covered his mouth with his hand, as he tried to stop laughing. Even his eyes where laughing, they where warm, and Sasuke couldn't stop looking. He could feel his body heat up but he did his best to push it down.

"Sorry." His voice was still full of laughter and he waved his hand infront of his face, like he was trying to wipe the laughter away. "Haha, I just can't help it, you looked so funny." Sasuke could feel his mask slip as he smiled, a very small smile.

"Heh, you shouldn't laugh at my misery you know." He tried to make his voice sound angry but he just couldn't. Naruto looked up at him and stopped laughing, but he still had a smile on his face.

"Sorry, I don't usually do that..." His smile didn't disappear but his voice sounded kind of...low.

"Do what? Laugh?"

"Yeah..." Naruto nodded and suddenly his eyes looked sad but before Sasuke had any chance of asking him more, he started to peel the bandage of.

They said nothing as Naruto took the bandage off but as soon as Naruto started cleaning it Sasuke had to bite his lip so that he wouldn't scream and he grabbed a hold of his shirt in his hands hard, so that he wouldn't punch Naruto in the face, it hurt so much. Naruto cleaned it throughly, and as his hands kept touching his skin Sasuke was thrown in to a place of pain and...well not pleasure but something similar. The closeness was almost hypnotising him, and he remembered the feeling of Naruto's lips on his again. So gently and warm, intoxicating. It was so weird that a person that seemed so hard could feel so soft.

Naruto reached for the band-aid and placed it on the wound before covering it up with a bandage. Then he backed of once again, and once again leaving Sasuke wishing that he would stay close.

"There...it's done. Kakashi said that it should be changed as soon as you start to feel that it gets sticky, I will get some more bandages for you when you need it." Narutos face had no trace of that laughter, it looked as it always did, but Sasuke missed the smiling and laughing Naruto already.

Narutos PoV

He had surprised himself when he had started laughing just like that, it wasn't like him at all. He had never laughed like that ever before. It felt kind of nice, but weird. Sasuke always showed Naruto new sides of himself. He never really knew that he could be gentle or happy. But just a moment ago he had been both. Strange...

He tried his best to not show Sasuke the huge amount of pain he was in, but when he had caught Sasuke just a few minutes ago he was sure that he would pass out. When Kyuubi finally had come home that night after he had walked home from Kakashi's place, he had been drunk and angry, mostly because Naruto had been gone for so long. He had beaten him up pretty badly.

_Flashback_

_It was way past midnight when Kyuubi came home. Naruto had taken a shower and then he fell asleep on the mattress in his sleeping space. He woke up when Kyuubi kicked him hard in the ribs, making Naruto lose his breath and he instantly got in to protection mode, wrapping his arms over his ribs and hid his face in his arms._

_"Naru-chan, do you think that you can just come home as you wish? You should be able to lose the cops within an hour. But I know that you went in to hiding at that drunk doctor Kakashi's place and I know that you had someone with you. Did you fuck him? Did you make him scream? Or maybe you let him fuck you, yeah you like getting fucked don't you? Who was he? You do not fuck anybody I haven't told you to fuck, you hear me!" He was furious and Naruto was scared, Kyuubi was the only person that scared him, it felt like his entire being was filled with ice, the ice freezing his blood and his heart had to beat harder to try and pump it around. The smell of alcohol was strong around the older male. _

_Kyuubi grabbed his arm and pulled him up, his ribs where sore and it hurt to move. He was pushed him up against a wall, grabbing him by the throat, hard. Naruto's head started spinning as he struggled to get air and he grabbed a hold of the strong hands around his throat, trying to bend them apart, but as usual a quick look in to Kyuubi's eyes took away the will to fight and he relaxed in the painfull grip, letting his arms fall down. _

_"I thought I had trained you better then this, nah, Naru-chan?" He hissed through his teeth as he spoke. Kyuubi was usually an aggressive person, but when he was drunk he was even worse and he had almost killed Naruto several times before._

_Naruto was sure that he would die, his lungs where screaming for air and the world was going dark but then he was suddenly released, thrown on the floor. His body hit the floor hard and as soon as he landed, Kyuubi was all over him, he hit him straight in his chest over and over again and Naruto just took it, like he always did. He didn't even make a move to stop him. The man felt heavy on top of him and each punch took his breath away. After a while that wasn't enough for Kyuubi so he got up and pulled Naruto with him. _

_"You have been a bad, bad little slut, you hear me? And bad sluts need punishment." He left the room and where back within a minute. He brought a thick metal pipe and a knife that he dropped on the floor. He moved in close to Naruto, almost letting their lips touch, he was reeking of alcohol and his eyes...they were burning, burning with anger and Naruto could feel his heart starting to beat faster, this was going to hurt. Fear was rising and he was nauseous, this would be bad, Kyuubi's eyes was promising pain._

_"You understand don't you? If you do things like this, things like hiding from me for that long...you have to be punished. It's for your own good." Kyuubi wasn't satisfied with Naruto's silence so he grabbed a hold of the thin tank top Naruto was wearing and sliced it to shreds with the knife. He made sure that the cuts made shallow wounds on Narutos chest. Blood started to run down in tiny streams and Kyuubi ripped the rest of the destroyed tank top of him. _

_"When I talk to you, you answer me." Before Naruto had any chance to answer him he let the knife fly through the air again, cutting his skin deeper. Naruto closed his eyes and gritted his teeth hard. It hurt, he felt how the cool blade pierced his body, how the hot blood started to flow. But in one way he welcomed the pain, it took his mind of Sasuke. He had been on his mind sence he left Kakashi. _

_Kyuubi got more and more frustrated when he got no response from Naruto so he dropped the bloody knife on the floor and picked up the metal pipe. The blood had by now started dripping down on the floor and it was slowly soaking his black sweatpants._

_"Naru-chan, how was the man that you brought to Kakashi?" Naruto's eyes grew wide as he looked straight in to Kyuubi's eyes. He...he couldn't tell...it Kyuubi found out who Sasuke was, that he was Itachi's brother, that Naruto was feeling this way... He would use him for blackmailing Naruto and he would try to blackmail Itachi but it obviously wouldn't work on him and then...Sauske would end up dead. All because of him. No... No, there was no way in hell that he would tell him, he would defend Sasuke to the death if he had to, there was no way that he would let a person...any person...but especially a person like Sasuke fall in the hands of someone like Kyuubi. He would get crushed to little pieces._

_"I don't know his name." He was a good liar after all so maybe he would be able to convince him that he really didn't know. Kyuubi looked at him with intense eyes, scanning him._

_"You are lying." And then he raised his hand with the metal pipe and hit Naruto straight in his stomach again and again. This time Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut, so he screamed, a raw scream of pain. Two hits later he was on the floor, with Kyuubi standing on top of him, hitting and hitting. It felt like a lifetime before Kyuubi stopped hitting, and when he did he asked the same question again, that question Naruto refused to answer._

_"Who is he?"_

_"I don't know his name" No...he wouldn't let Kyuubi hurt Sasuke, he had to protect him, Sasuke wouldn't die or get hurt because of him. So he braced himself for the hits that followed, they seemed to never end._

_A while later, Naruto couldn't even feel the hits anymore, he had gone numb. But he kept screaming, it was just to satisfy Kyuubi, he would never stop if he didn't. The minutes where ticking by slowly and when Kyuubi stopped Naruto wasn't sure if he had been doing if tor an hour or just a minute. He couldn't even feel his body any more, he could only feel his heart. His throat was raw and dry from all the screaming. Kyuubi backed off and smirked._

_"I hope you learned your lesson Naru-chan." The anger had disappeared from him and he was once again that cold and scary person._

_Naruto nodded, he had to if he didn't want another beating. The image of Sasuke was imprinted in his head, no, he wouldn't let Kyuubi get a hold of him._

_End flashback_

Soon after that he had forced his body to move and then he walked to Kakashi. The walk was long, and he rememered all to well how every step made his body scream, telling him to stop moving. But he was stubborn so he kept walking.

When he finally had made his way to Kakashi's place he had collapsed outside his door, he didn't have any strengt left. But thanks to Kakashi he had survived, but he had several half cracked ribs and his entire chest and stomach was bruised. Kakashi couldn't tell if he had any internal bleedings but sence Naruto was still alive, he figured that it was fine.

But he had covered his pain with a fake face, and he had gone to school. He had to give Sasuke the pills and change his bandage, but now that it was done he could feel his body protesting, it started to shake, it took all Naruto's will and all his power to stay up.

Sasuke was standing infront of him, with no shirt once again. And he still looked as hot as ever before. Narutos heart was pumping hard when the boy that had been on his mind ever sence...it felt like forever even though he knew that wasn't true, was standing infront of him, shirtless. Distracting Naruto a bit as he carefully rubbed his hurting torso, trying to soothe the pain. But at Sasuke's next words that pain was forgotten for a moment.

"I...I want to kill my brother." That simple statment, turned Naruto's world upside down. Sasuke wanted to kill his brother...He looked in to Sasuke's dark eyes, just hoping that there was anything in them that would tell him that he was lying, or joking or...anything. But they where stone cold, he looked dead serious.

"What? How...why do...Are you fucking insane!" Naruto screamed. That was impossible! Killing Itachi...Naruto was pretty sure that it was impossible, that man had always seemed so untouchable, so the thought of killing him was fucking absurd that it was almost funny, but just almost.

He didn't know if he was supposed to be angry or how he was supposed to react at this stupid insane statment.

"Ha hahaha" He started laughing some kind of crazy laugh in disbeliefe as he rubbed his face with his hand, he couldn't be fucking serious! Sasuke just stood there, looking at him with those eyes.

"Are you serious?" Naruto didn't know what to say or what to do. "You seriously want to kill your brother? Do you have any idea of what kind of person he his? Do you fucking realize how damn stupid and impossible that is?" He wanted to shake some sense in to the black haird male, but he didn't want to hurt him more and he didn't want to hurt himself either.

"Yes, i'm serious." Sasuke was unmovable, like stone.

"Okey, well, that is not happening! I don't think you realize the gravity of this. Itachi is one of the most stone cold, evil motherfucker I have ever met, and trust me I have met a lot of bad, evil motherfuckers in my life, hell...i'm one myself! To kill him you would have to be a fucking assassin or something." He had to make him understand that this was madness, he would definitely get himself killed. He looked around the room, on anything but Sasuke as he tried to figure out what to do.

"And have you ever considered how and when you should do this? Is there ever a good time to kill your own brother? He is your family and..." Naruto's crazy rambling was interrupted when Sasuke started talking in a very high and powerful voice.

"He is not my family! He...is...NOT...my family." He was clearly angry, Naruto had never seen so much hate radiate from him, so much anger...he was almost glowing.

"He stopped being my family a long time ago. When he walked out on us, when he destroyed us, he stopped being my FUCKING FAMILY! He has to die for what he did, I have to kill him." He was so angry that he was almost jumping of the floor and the only thing Naruto could do was to try to calm him down, so he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him deep in the eyes. His heart ached for the boy infront of him, holding this much hate...And still, even in this kind of situation all he wanted was to kiss Sasuke, kiss him and make him his and his only. Which was a stupid thing to think about just now, he had to deal with this, focus damn it! He lowered his voice, making it as serious as he could.

"Sasuke, whatever he have done, you have to think about this. You will die if you try. Even if you somehow manage to kill him you will die inside if you try. You don't understand...the burden of killing someone, of taking a life, is heavier that you think. Trust me, I...I know. Killing someone is like..." He took a deep breath before he continued" It's like killing yourself, a part of you die with that person. It doesn't matter if you know the person or not, it's the same. And he is your brother, that is something important, not something you can just throw away or kill. And that burden will never go away. It's something that will be with you every day for the rest of your life." His words seemed to calm Sasuke down, but he still looked so damn determined and looking so deep on to those dark eyes made him tingle all over, in a very distracting manner.

"You don't get it, he has to die." He shook his head. "And why are you talking like you know exactly how it is to kill someone, don't come and tell me you have?" Sasuke was seeking answers and Naruto couldn't deny him them any longer. If telling the truth would help to stop Sasuke from this madness then he would tell him the truth. No matter the consequence.

"I have killed two people in my life, but I never hated any of them. This burdon was something that I never wanted, but I had no choice. It was forced upon me, I was...ehm... created, the person you see today wasn't anything I wanted to be. I hate who I am today, I hate what I have done and I hate the person that created me, but I am a murderer, a monster and there is nothing I can say or do to change that. But you still have a choice, you are still clean, you can still live a normal life."

Sasuke backed away from Naruto's touch when he confirmed that he had killed people, not that Naruto had expected anything else. Who the hell wanted to be anywhere near someone like him. Neither one of them said anything, the bathroom turned quiet. Naruto knew that he shouldn't have told Sasuke about that, that he had killed people, but if he had to go to jail then he would. As long as Sasuke understood the meaning of killing someone and how fucking stupid it is.

"So you won't help me?" Sasukes eyes burned holes in his skin.

"No. I won't help you, not with this. You don't get it do you, I will not help you kill yourself, 'cuz that's what you are doing." Sasuke's eyes grew wide at that statment.

"What?" His voice was dangerously low.

"I...I will save you from this madness. I will bring you back from this and make sure that you will still be the same Sasuke, and that you will stay that way. I don't care if you hate me, you should hate me, it's good. But I will not let you die, I don't want your blood on my hands. This will undeniably lead to your death. You may not see it as a good thing now but you will, later." He could basically see how Sasuke started to boil with anger but he didn't care. These feelings he had for him made him do this, Sasuke was important to him, he knew that he would die if Sasuke died. If he had to he would kill Itachi before Sasuke did, just to save him from that pain, that burden.

"Fucking idiot!" Was the only thing Sasuke said before swinging his healthy arm towards Naruto, hitting him straight in his abused chest. This was the final strike that brought Naruto down, he instantly started coughing and he fell backwards, unable to hold his body up any longer. But there was a wall behind him that caught him. He felt some kind of liquid in his throat that made it burn and when he raised his hand to his mouth, while he tried to fight the pain down, he saw how it was stained with blood. Oh god, it must be from all the strangling and all the screaming, it had messed his throat up pretty good.

He put his whole body weight on the wall behind him, trusting it to carry him now that he no longer could do it himself. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming, it hurt so fucking bad, he had been moving around to much that all the small wounds on his body had been ripped opened again. But he wore band-aids on them so it wouldn't leak through his shirt.

His breath came out in short bursts and he couldn't help but let small whimpers out.

"Naruto? What happened?" Sasuke stood infront of him, looking at him with those beautiful eyes, the anger had been replaced with worry.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just...argh fuck...just go back to class." He didn't want Sasuke to see...to see him like this, all beaten up, so weak. He didn't want to show just how weak he really was.

"Yeah right, stop that. Are you telling me, that you can tell me that you have killed two people but you can't tell me what's wrong right now?" He looked worried, and he had a point, this was not as bad as telling him he was a murderer. So he braced himself against the wall and started to open his school uniform jacket and started unbuttoning the white shirt beneath.

When he revealed his chest Sasuke gasped for air. His entire chest and stomach had turned in to different shades of blue and red, there was patches with white band-aids on, or they where supposed to be white, many of them had turned red as the wounds had opened again.

"What the...Itachi?" Sasuke voice was low as he just looked at the abused body.

"No, this is... someone else." He chose not to tell him Kyuubi's name, just in case he would get deeper involved in this madess. The less he knew about Kyuubi the better.

"Why?" He let his eyes travel around Narutos torso before he finally looked at his face again.

"Why? Fuck, I don't know why, he was drunk and...angry. Nothing unusual really. Don't worry, I have had worse." He started to button his shirt again but was interrupted by another blood filled cough attack. Before he had any chans of collecting himself enough to continue the buttoning of his shirt Sasuke reached forward, moving his body carefully as he was still in pain too and he started buttoning the shirt. The gentle gesture almost made Naruto smile, but just almost, he was in to much pain to smile at the moment.

"Just so you know, I will kill him. I don't care what will happen to me after. All I know is that he has to die, no matter what, and I have to be the one to do it. If you refuse to help me I will find a way to do it without you." He backed of as he was finished, he gave Naruto a last look before he started dressing himself again, slowly so that he wouldn't make the wound hurt.

"Sasuke..." He was desperate to stop him but right now he didn't know what to say or what to do and that wasn't a feeling that he liked. He could handle himself but handling Sasuke was hard, so hard.

Sasuke turned towards him again, now fully dressed. "He will die, nothing you say or do will change that fact. Good bye Naruto " Then he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Naruto all alone with his racing heart, his pain and his thoughts.

Sasukes PoV

His mind was spinning. Naruto was a murderer, he wouldn't help him with his brother, that laughter, his abused torso, his gentle way of taking care of him...agh, it was too much for him to handle at once. Damn that Naruto that made him this confused. He was so deep in his thoughts that he passed the door to his classroom twice before he managed to pull himself together enough to get in to the room. He put his mask in place, knowing just too well that he looked as cold as ice.

The entire class turned their faces towards him when he entered. He walked to his desk fast and sat down, he focused his eyes towards Iruka-sensei but without really seeing him. He had to try to sort this out.

Okay, he had to handle this one thing at the time, with logic. First was that laughter, and what it had made him feel. He had never, in his entire life heard something so fantastically beautiful and he had never felt so at peace with himself as just then. He had felt so safe, so protected, so warm and so happy. And for a second he had felt like Naruto was the most wonderful person in the world. And just that scared him, he wasn't sure that he was supposed to feel like that, he should be angry at Naruto, he should hate him but he just couldn't. Not even now, when he had told him that he wouldn't help with his brother, that he would do anything to make sure that...that Sasuke would never kill his brother. That should have made him furious but he just couldn't...couldn't be angry...argh...this was frustrating.

And the fact that Naruto was a murderer, that should have been enough to send him running, running far far away but it hadn't. A lot that Naruto had done should have sent him running but...but he had changed, Naruto had changed him in a way he couldn't explain, but he wasn't the same old Sasuke. He was someone else and he didn't know if he liked it or not. But either way he would kill his brother, no matter what Naruto said he would kill him. He would do anything, sacrifice anything and anyone, even himself to make that happen.

The pain in his shoulder was almost gone, as long as he didn't move he couldnt even feel it. But his pain was probably nothing if you would compare it with Naruto's. He had never in his whole life seen anyone so beaten up. How he was able to move was a total mystery to him, Naruto was really a interesting person.

He spent the rest of the day trying to focus on classes but failing at it. And Naruto never came back to the classroom, his chair was empty and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder where he was and what he was doing.

*Timeskip to later that day*

He was pushing the car to the limit as he was driving down the streets of Konoha, he had told his parents that he was going to a friends house. But the truth was that he just didn't stand his fathers burning eyes on him all the time and that vow that he made to not let his father get to him again was getting harder and harder to keep.

He didn't really have a plan on where he was going to go but then a though suddenly hit him, now that he didn't have Naruto to help him with his brother he had to find out how to kill him by himself. But a good place to start had to be where he had seen his brother with Naruto for the first time. But the problem was that last time he had been lost so he had no clue where that had been. Damn it and his bad sence of direction.

He was just driving around, hoping to find that place again. And it had to be his lucky day, he was driving down a street with very little lights but sure enough, that was that ally where he had seen his brother, it had to be. He stopped the car and and walked out. The air was chilly and it smelled bad, like smoke. But the smell wasn't that strong, weird.

He couldn't help but to feel a little uncomfortable when he walked down that ally all alone in the dark, the only light in that ally was a singel light above a simple door. He was sure that this was the right place. He took a deep breath and gathered all his willpower as he moved his slightly shaking hand towards the door. He opened it slowly and that smell of smoke hit him. It was pitch black inside, he couldn't see a thing. He didn't have a flashlight so he grabbed his phone in his pocket and used it as a guide light. The entire inside was burnt down to ashes, the wallpapers where falling off the walls in black shreds and on the floor there was heaps of aches all over. It made a chill runt through Sasuke, it felt like a ghost house.

He walked slowly down a corridor, holding the phone infront of him. The he saw a door, and around it was a bright, there was someone in that room, he would hear quiet voices and his heart started racing, pictures of his brother started to runt through his mind. He didn't want to face him, he regretted that he had gone here in the first place. And just as he was about to turn around the door opened, the sudden light blinding him. He couldn't move, something in him made it impossible to move. Before his eyes had any chans of adjusting he was pulled in to the room by a pair of strong hands.

He forced his eyes to focus on the person that was currently holding one of his arms in a strong grip. He was a little taller than Sasuke, his gray hair was tied back in a small ponytail and a pair of round glasses decorated his face. He was wearing a black and white tank top and black jeans, and on his hands he had a pair of black gloves.

"Orochimaru-sama, I found this...boy...outside the door." He turned Sasuke around so that he was facing the other person in the room. The man was pale, almost sickly pale and he had long black hair. He also had some kind of purple makeup around his eyes that made him look a little crazy. He had a smirk on his lips and there was something creepy about him, he didn't really look like he was sane. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt with a twisted purple belt, which made him look even more crazy, but in someway it looked kind of good on him.

"Well hello there boy. If you are looking for the Akatsuki you are a little to late. How are you?"

The man had some kind of weird feeling about him and Sasuke was so confused by the whole situation that he didn't think twice about what he said.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." The man's eyes grew wide for a secound before his smile did the same, he smiled a huge and very uncomfortable smile before he chuckled deep down in hisn throat, a sound that made Sasuke want to run away.

"Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you. I'm Orochimaru and the man behind you is Kabuto." That phrase was a bunch of words that where meant to be polite but when that man said it, it sounded like there was a lot of things that it meant, things that Sasuke didn't understand and probably didn't want to understand. Suddenly Sasuke felt like he somehow had stepped in to a trap, and he felt that he would rather face his brother than to be here all alone with these two.

The pale man's smile grew even bigger as he said the next thing.

"Kabuto let him go, lets have a little talk with him."

To be continued...

Note: This was the end of the ninth part of Not alone :D I hope you like it :D And this story is not Beta read as I have non, so there might not be korrekt spelling everywhere. Thank you for staying with me, love to all of you! :D

But anyway, tell me what you thought 'bout it and you would make me happy! xD

Byebye, to next time :D


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Hello and welcome the tenth part of Not alone! :D I can't believe that this is the tenth chapter! wow, it feels pretty cool! And I'm going to say sorry to all of you that read this story, I know that I have kept you waiting for far too long and I feel really bad about it, but there are things that I have to prioritize in my life so yeah... But anyway, here it is, I hope you all like it :D And thank you for the wonderful reviews once again, they are what keeps me going! :D :D They put a smile on my face :D And thank you for the drug info in one of the reviews, I'm no expert when it comes to drugs, I google everything I have in my story so I don't know if it's correct info xD I will do my very best to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can as usual. Oh, well. Sooo yeah, enjoy and don't be afraid of telling me what you think if it, both good and bad things, I'm still learning :D And if there is anyt

hing that you are curious about, about the story just ask me and I will do my best to answer (not about stuff that's going to happen in the future though) :D And I have a writhing program with spellcheck now so the spelling should have improved as well, I hope!

I do not own these characters at all, I just borrow them xD

Sasuke's PoV

As Sasuke stood between the two creepy males he realized that he wished that Naruto would be there right how. But he got annoyed at the strong wish, what the hell? A picture flashed through his mind, Naruto...laughing...smiling with warm eyes...Stop! He was on his own and that was for the best, this was his fight and not Naruto's. But that wish just wouldn't go away.

The stare that the man named Orochimaru was giving him was making him shake, he was so weird and scary...creepy...but he had a feeling that he was a strong man, stronger than he looked. But he placed his mask on, making sure that it did its job, hiding his feelings from the world.

"So Sasuke..." The way he said 'Sasuke' made the black haired male shiver and his eyes, they were devouring him, sucking him in and he couldn't look away.

"What brings you here? If you are looking for the Akatsuki, well, you probably noticed that they have left this place. They burned down the inside of the house to erase any trace of them." He walked around the room as he spoke, but his eyes never left Sasuke's.

"The Akatsuki?" He didn't know what that was. His voice was clear and confident and he silently praised his ability to manipulate his voice. It had always worked for him, except when he was with Naruto. But he couldn't even keep up his mask around that boy...oh gods, stop thinking about him, damn it!

"Huh? You don't know what the Akatsuki is? Now that is a surprise. I thought that you would keep track of what your brother is doing, since his is a member of that little club."

What? Itachi was a member of this thing called the Akatsuki? What was that group? What did they do? His silences made the other male to continue talking.

"Itachi Uchiha is your brother, isn't he?"

Sasuke was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even answers and he didn't notice that Orochimaru moved in closer to him, slowly, like a predator moving in for the kill.

"You look a lot like your brother you know, just slightly younger...slightly more, hum, interesting." When Sasuke finally heard what he had said it was too late, Orochimaru was so close to him he would see every detail on his face, he could feel his breath on his face, it was surprisingly cold. And when he backed off in surprise and disgust Kabuto grabbed him from behind, making sure that he couldn't escape. The harsh treatment of his wounded shoulder made him want to whimper but he restrained himself.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" He struggled to get free but it was pointless, Kabuto was way stronger than him. Orochimaru moved in closer.

"How is it possible for you to not know that your brother is in the Akatsuki?" He grabbed Sasuke's chin with one hand, focusing his face so that he couldn't look away.

"That's none of your business, let me go!" He kept his voice steady and his face without fear, but he was truly really scared. He could feel Kabutos breath on his neck, his arms holding him tight, he was trapped. Orochimaru searched his face with his eyes, it felt like he could see in to his soul, and that was beyond uncomfortable.

"Tell me Sasuke...Why do I see hate in your eyes?" What? He could...he could see through his mask? He was sure that he had it on, perfectly, and yet...

"What are you talking about? Let me go." But he could feel it, the hate growing, it was like Orochimaru was pulling it out of him. Kabuto was squishing him so hard that it made it difficult to breath, his arms where wrapped around Sasuke's stomach, pinning his arms to his sides, making it impossible to move.

"Hum…you are lying. Tell me Sasuke, do you like your brother? Do you like Itachi?" He moved in closer, and the panic started to rise in Sasuke, he had to get away! He struggled but it was in vain, Kabuto had him in an iron grip and he wasn't letting go.

"No, I don't like my brother. Why do you know that he is my brother?" He tried to distract Orochimaru, trying to make him back of by asking him a question. And sure enough, he seemed pleased to get a response from him and he backed off, but the feeling lingered, that suffocating panic...

"You look alike and not many people have that last name." He was still standing close but not that close anymore and Sasuke tried to suppress the panic, trying to make it fade away, but it didn't really work, it was still undeniably there. Kabuto was still not letting him go and he kept struggling but the next thing Orochimaru said stopped him instantly.

"And I know a lot about your brother, that he left his family in despair, leaving a mother, a father and a little brother behind. And that burning hate in your eyes confirmed a theory of mine." He chuckled when he saw that Sasuke stopped struggling and when his eyes got wide he let a small smirk play on his lips.

"What...how do you know that? And what theory?" How could he possibly know that? Just who was this man? So many questions but no answers.

"I used to be a part of the Akatsuki and under that time I got to know Itachi and did a little... research on his past. He...really is a fascinating man. Well I have been thinking about this for a while and I figured that you would not like the person that betrayed your family, no one would. And you just confirmed it."

He knew his brother, this could be his opportunity to finally gain some more knowledge of him. He now knew that he had been a part of an organization called Akatsuki. But he had almost forgotten about the dangerous situation he was in, he was alone in the bad parts of Konoha and no one knew where he was, and he was trapped in a room with two strangers. When that hit him the panic reached new heights, what it they suddenly felt like killing him? What if...oh god, what had he gotten himself in to now? That wish for Naruto became stronger by the second. Orochimaru seemed to be leading their conversation somewhere but Sasuke couldn't figure out to where. His questions seemed to be asked strategically.

"Why did you come here Sasuke? What are you looking for?"

What was he looking for? He was looking for his brother...Wait...no, that wasn't completely true, what he was truly looking for and what he truly needed was...was a way to kill Itachi, right now what he needed the most was...

"Power... I'm looking for power. I have to get strong enough so that I can get my revenge, revenge on my brother." He suddenly felt determined, that was the way it had to be done, he couldn't face his brother in the state he was now, he needed power. That was his plan, the plan he had been looking for. And then...then he could do it, he was sure of it. The determination covered up some of the fear and he felt less scared of the situation, or he was at least able to suppress the fear better.

The man before him was quiet for a while, it looked like he was thinking.

"Power...revenge on your brother? Oh, I like the sound of that. You see, I don't really like your brother...Okay, Sasuke, you want revenge and I wouldn't mind if Itachi...hum... well I guess your intention is...deadly..."A smirk played on his lips again. "And that fits me perfectly, I have my reasons to want him dead. I will give you what you need, I will train you, I will give you power. But power comes with a price, I won't give it to you for free. You will work for me, you will do anything I tell you too and in return I will give you power."

Was he ready to walk down this path? He...he didn't really have any other options, his brother had to pay, pay for everything. And he didn't really care what he had to give up for that to happen...or did he? Was he really ready to sacrifice himself for that? Naruto's words echoed through his mind.

_"The burden of killing someone, of taking a life, is heavier that you think...It's like killing yourself, a part of you die with that person...And that burden will never go away...But you still have a choice, you are still clean, you can still live a normal life...You will die if you try...you will die inside "_

Was he really ready to sacrifice himself...he remembered his earlier thought, that he was willing to sacrifice anything and anyone, even himself to kill his brother and just now...he realized that this was the first time he had hesitated about his revenge and it made him angry but Naruto's words had made an impact on him...damn it...no...no, he woulddo this, now when he finally had the chance he would take it, he had to. For a second he thought about his mother, and his vow to not hurt her, he didn't give a damn about his father. But even though he didn't want to hurt her he had to do this, he needed this.

The risk that he would never get the chance again was too big. This man was offering him power, offering him what he needed the most and he just couldn't decline it. And when he thought about it, he was already dead inside, the only glimpse of life he had felt since his brother left was because of Naruto and...that would not happen anymore. Naruto made him soft and warm, and he needed to be hard as a stone and cold as ice if he was to pull this off. He would walk down this path, no matter where it took him.

"Okay, I'll do whatever you want...If you give me what I want" Finally, he was taking his first steps towards his revenge, it felt good, so good.

Orochimaru's smile grew wide and his eyes suddenly looked darker then before and there was an evil spark in them, it gave Sasuke goosebumps.

"You are mine now Sasuke, your soul and..."He let his cold fingers run over Sasuke's face, barely touching him but it was enough to make cold shivers run down his spine "and your body."

Naruto's PoV 

Naruto was sitting on the mattress on the floor in his sleeping space with his back against the wall. His entire chest was acing and as soon as he moved it felt like someone was stabbing him, so he preferred not to move. After the bathroom incident with Sasuke he was left with no power to stay at school, he had been completely drained so he had left and it had been a hard and painful walk back to the apartment. But his was too busy with fighting the problem with Sasuke that he didn't have time to worry about the fact that he was pushing his body to its limit. Sasuke's words were still in his thoughts.

_"I...I want to kill my brother." _

Argh, he was so fucking stupid, this could not end well, there was no way in hell that this would end well. And the worst part was that he didn't know what to do to stop him, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't handle this, it was scary. This whole situation was scary, he hadn't been this scared for years. And his feelings were scary, he had never felt something this strong in his life. It could even measure up to the hate he felt towards Kyuubi, in power at least but this wasn't hate. For so long he had only felt horror, pain and emptiness and suddenly this new emotion popped up and he didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't have a name for it but it was there and his original plan of distancing himself to the black haired male was not going to work for two reasons. He could not just leave Sasuke, not now when he knew what the revenge was all about. He had to try to do something, anything...but what? Yeah, that was a question that he didn't have an answer to.

And he didn't know if he could stay away from him either, he felt more alive when Sasuke was around, he felt...warm and...and...happy? He didn't know if that could possibly be how it felt to be happy but either way it was a nice feeling, better than what he usually felt anyway. At first he had found that warm, burning feeling strange and scary but the more he thought about it the more he started to appreciate it. And he had developed a need for that feeling and he knew that it dangerous and wrong, someone like him should stay away from everybody...he knew that...it was he that had made that rule in the first place and now he was breaking it and against his will he had made a person...important to him...oh god, he was the big idiot here but there was nothing he could do about it. These feelings had appeared out of nowhere but it didn't matter, they were here.

As he sat there alone his mind started to wander, he remembered how it felt to be close to Sasuke, how his body felt, how he smelled, how intoxicating his warmth could be and how soft his lips had been against his... suddenly he remembered just how he had looked that time at Kakashi's place, how his muscles had worked underneath his skin as he carefully moved his body on the bed, how his pants had slid down just enough to show the hem of his underwear...oh shit...He felt himself grow hard at the shear thought of the back haired boy, and that hadn't happened since...never, he couldn't remember when he had grown this hard...ever. His hands moved down to his pants, almost on their own, but as he unzipped his pants he froze. He remembered all the times Kyuubi had done that to him...zipping down his pants and...shit, he couldn't even thing about it, it hurt too much. But even though that hurting, painful feeling was there he just couldn't let go of the intense feeling of arousal. He had always hated the feeling but...was it because it was the thought of Sasuke that had made him aroused that made it feel all alright? This made no sense, but then again, not much in his life did these days. But he just couldn't touch the part of him that was acing to be touched, he couldn't do it. He zipped his pants again, he just couldn't do it.

Instead he reached down and grabbed a cigarette and a lighter, he needed distraction. Just as he was about to light it he heard a door open and close and he heard how Kyuubi was making his way towards him. Naruto took a deep breath and prepared for whatever Kyuubi had in mind for him this time. When Kyuubi appeared in the doorway Naruto could tell what he wanted by the look on his face. His eyes where glowing with a barbaric light and it matched his blood red hair perfectly. A small smirk was playing on his perfect lips as his eyes where wandering over Naruto's body, stopping at the obvious tent in Naruto's black jeans. The smirk grew wider at the sight and Naruto felt sick to his stomach, why wouldn't he just leave him alone, was that too much to ask for?

Kyuubi reached for something in his pocket and when Naruto saw what it was his heart jumped a bit. It was a small plastic bag with a capsule in it. He was offering him drugs, and just the sight of it made the constant acing in Naruto's body explode and become almost unbearable, he needed it, the poison that he depended on to keep him alive. And that was acid, just what he needed, a long trip in to obviation.

"You want this, don't you Naru-chan?" Kyuubi was mocking him, but Naruto didn't care, he would do anything to get that.

"Get up and take your clothes off." He had expected that but he still had to fight back the small bubble of panic and disgust that always seemed to be there as soon as Kyuubi where around. He dropped the unlit cigarette and the lighter on the floor and started the painful climb to get up on his feet, he used the wall behind him as support as his whole body protested against him. Had it been anyone else than him that tried to move right now they would have failed but since Naruto was who he was he managed to press his body up, against all odds.

Taking a second to breath he looked over at Kyuubi, he was leaning back against the wall, eyes focused on Naruto. It made him nauseous but he swallowed it down and started to pull off the simple loose fitting tank top that he wore, but that was easier said than done, and it took him a couple of minutes to get it off. When it was finally of he dropped it on the floor and took a quick look a Kyuubi again, he had a huge sadistic smirk on his lips but there was no other reaction at the sight of Naruto's abused chest. Whatever, it was not like Naruto had expected anything else anyway, he thought as he started to work on getting his pants of. When the fabric slid over his dick he couldn't help but inhale quickly, god that made him want to throw up, feeling pleasure was the most disgusting thing he could think of and he had the red haired devil to blame for that.

The picture of Sasuke was gone and with that disappeared all the good feelings. He was just about to pull his boxers down as well but suddenly Kyuubi was there, his hands on top of Naruto's, stopping him from pulling them down. One of Kyuubi's hands moved up, following the contours of the body of the younger male, over his chest and it hurt, it felt like a flame licking his skin. Finally the hand grabbed a hold of Naruto's chin and tilted his head up so that they were facing each other, and as the full force of Kyuubi's strong eyes was put on him he felt his knees tremble, oh god he really didn't want to be here.

"Nah Naru-chan, have you been a good boy? We don't want any more of those incidents now do we?" Kyuubi's voice was low, it almost sounded like a purr. He knew what kind of power he had over Naruto, he knew it and he liked it.

"No...there won't" Naruto tried to keep his voice steady and did a pretty good job but he knew that the man in front of him knew exactly how he felt so the charade was unnecessary but he still did it, the charade was all he had.

"Good." That was all he said before he kissed Naruto with overwhelming hunger, he bit Naruto's lip hard and then demanded entrance to his mouth and he got it, there was no point in struggling. Kyuubi pressed his entire body towards Naruto's, hard and it made him whimper in to the kiss against his will, god it hurt so bad. Both Kyuubi's hands where now holding his arms down and he started to grind his hips against Naruto's, making him break the kiss.

"Agh, stop man...stop..." He realized how stupid it had been to say that the same second he said it and the second after that Kyuubi stopped grinding and jabbed his leg up between Naruto's legs, crushing his dick in the process. He kept the leg there, pressing up hard. Naruto opened his mouth in a choked scream, the harsh pain took away his ability to scream out loud.

"What did you say Naru-chan? Say it again...louder" His voice was dark and cruel and it sent an unpleasant shill down Naruto's spine and for every word he spoke he pressed his leg up harder, to the point where tears started to form in the blue eyes of the trembling male. Naruto tried to regain his voice so he could answer.

"Nothing, I didn't...aagh please stop..." He couldn't hold it back, it hurt so badly. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to conquer the pain, but he did nothing to stop the man in front of him. He started to focus on his breathing, trying to shut out everything else, but the huge amount of pressure on his dick made it hard to do so.

Kyuubi let out a low guttural growl that gave Naruto goosebumps and then the pressure disappeared, but before he had a chance to regain his posture his boxers was pulled off and he was left completely unprotected. He could feel breathing near his right ear before the sound came.

"Be a good boy Naru-chan and turn around." The devils voice was merely a whisper and Naruto swallowed before doing what he was told. Just when he was done turning he was smashed against the wall, both his chest and head hit it and it made him dizzy as a wave of pain flow through him and for a second his vision turned black and he released a strangled scream.

"Heh, I have told you Naru-chan, I call the shots here, I own you and you just follow commands. I do what I want with you and I don't like it when you tell me to do things, get it?" His voice was harsh as he repeated words that Naruto had heard so many times before.

"Yes..." His voice was cracking but he didn't care, he just wanted this to be over so he could get the damn drug.

"Good boy. Cuz' you see, you have no value, you are just a thing for me to use, do you understand Naru-chan?"

"Yes..." He...he truly was worthless, he had no meaning, he was weak and he knew it. He couldn't resist Kyuubi and he hated himself for it.

"What was that? Talk louder, I can't hear you." Kyuubi molded his body against Naruto's and he could feel the man's hard cock being pressed against his ass, even though Kyuubi was still wearing clothes. When he didn't respond immediately the man behind him grabbed his hair and pulled it backwards, forcing his head in to a weird angel. His eyes were still closed, but if he had opened them he would be looking at the sealing. That position strained his neck and it made it hard to breath.

"Say it." Kyuubi growled in his ear. He didn't want to, it was humiliating, but that was obviously the point.

"I...I'm worthless..." Saying it out loud hurt, if physically hurt to say it...because it made it true, and that was a truth he didn't like facing.

He couldn't see the satisfied smirk on Kyuubi's face but he knew it was there.

"Good, now that we have that cleared out lets continue with this." The pressure of the other body disappeared but a hand still kept his head in that weird angel. He heard how a zipper was pulled down and then Kyuubi spoke again.

"Now Naru-chan, if you want me to prepare you first you have to ask me to, beg me to. Otherwise I will just go ahead and fuck you without any preparation at all." His voice was teasing...he was mocking him because he knew that it would hurt the blond if he didn't prepare him, he was not small in any way. But he also knew that it would be tormenting for him to beg for it, they had played this game before, so many times.

Naruto felt his entire body go cold at that, not this, not this, he couldn't...he didn't want to...agh god he hated Kyuubi so much, a burning, flaming hate. He didn't want to beg, he hated that so much, but he knew how much it would hurt it he wasn't prepared, Kyuubi was fucking huge. What was he going to do? He didn't want any of the two options but he didn't have a chance to get away now. The panic started to rise in him. He could handle pain but he was already in so much of it that he didn't know if he could take any more of it, his body was already pushing its limits and he knew that. But then on the other side, was it worth it? To suffer through it would be better than the alternative, because it he let Kyuubi prepare him he was sure that he would put in some extra efforts to make him feel "good" and that...that was one thing he didn't want at all, then he would rather take the pain. Pleasure was not something he liked and Kyuubi knew that, so just to torment him some more he would sometimes make sure that he hit all the right places, and that was just hell. Shit...what was he going to do?

But Kyuubi got impatient so he used his free hand to spread Naruto's legs further apart for better access, and then he let the tip of his cock touch Naruto's entrance. At first he only let it rest against the tight hole, but as Naruto didn't say anything he started to put more pressure on it, just almost pushing in.

Naruto's body tensed on its own when he felt what Kyuubi was doing, that slight pain he got from the weak pressure on his entrance was enough for his body to start screaming that it couldn't take any more of this, it was under too much pain and any more of it he would break for real. He had no choice, he had to...he had to beg for it. Aaaghh, this was frustrating, but for his own survival he had to do it. His body made the decision for him.

"Please..." His voice was merely a hoarse whisper and the words didn't want to come out, he knew what he had to say but he...just couldn't do it. The hand in his hair forced his head further back and Kyuubi growled in his ear, his breath flowing over Naruto's skin.

"Please what?" He loved this, he loved anything that degraded Naruto, and the blond male knew it all too well. A slight push of Kyuubi's hips made him yelp involuntarily as the pressure and the pain on his entrance increased, he couldn't take this, he had to... just do it, just say it and get it over with, he repeated to himself.

"Please...prepare me...I can't...just, please..."It was humiliating, he could feel his face turn red in embarrassment, fuck... He heard Kyuubi chuckle and the painful pressure disappeared.

"Good boy" Kyuubi purred before the hand holding his head in place loosened its grip and disappeared, Naruto instantly tilted his head forward, letting his forehead rest against the cold wall. He could no longer feel Kyuubi's body on his so he moved backwards a bit, not much, just far enough to make sure that his chest didn't touch the wall and he placed his hands against the wall instead, bracing himself for what was to come. When the pressure on his chest disappeared he felt a bit better, and for a second he wished that he would have kept his mouth shut...this would have been done so much faster if he had done that, but now he had to suffer through this.

Kyuubi was moving around behind him and then he could feel one of his fingers massaging his entrance before it slipped in. There was a slight sting of pain but it disappeared immediately, leaving Naruto wondering if it had been there at all. Kyuubi was working his finger in and out in a slow pace before pushing the next in, doing the same thing again. Naruto tried to not think too much about what was happening, even though it was very hard not to, he knew that Kyuubi knew exactly what buttons to push to send him in to a pleasure filled nightmare, and he was sure that it was exactly what he was going to do as well.

Kyuubi's fingers where moving around inside of him, finally finding that spot that made the pleasure explode in Naruto's body, making him tremble.

"Nghhhhh..." Naruto tried to suppress the moan but failing, that flash of pleasure made him want to die, he hated...hated this, more than he could even describe. Kyuubi started to scissor his fingers, stretching him. It stung a little, but only a little. Naruto started to focus on his breathing again, trying to forget about all this, trying to hide within himself. Inhale...exhale...inhale...

Kyuubi inserted a third finger, stretching him, letting his fingers slide over Naruto's sweet spot every time he shoved them in. They kept that up for a couple of minuets but suddenly Kyuubi removed his fingers. But Naruto only got a few seconds of rest before the fingers where replaced with Kyuubi's rock hard cock. He pressed in slowly, disgustingly slow and Naruto felt how he was stretched, filled, until he thought he was going to burst. The slight sting of pain was nothing he couldn't endure, he almost welcomed it, it made sure that he didn't get lost in the pleasure, the pleasure that he feared so much. When Kyuubi was buried to the hilt he grabbed Naruto's hips and used them for leverage. Pulling out and pushing in, the familiar movements that they both knew so well.

Naruto braced himself against the wall, making sure that his chest didn't touch it. He could feel Kyuubi's breath near his ear as he leaned in to whisper:

"Still as tight as ever Naru-chan." A cold shiver went down his spine, stop talking, he wanted the other man to shut the fuck up! The thrusting was kept at a steady pace, just fast and hard enough for it to keep that small sting of pain, but as the time passed the pain went away and all that was left was the disgusting, tingling pleasure. Suddenly Kyuubi let go of his hips with one hand and reached around to take a firm hold of Naruto's now very sensitive and hard cock, because even if he didn't like the pleasure his body still reacted to it and he could feel himself throbbing and almost acing to be touched and when that finally happened his entire body shook and twisted, he tried to keep his focus but he was thrown in to that nightmare that he knew he would.

"Ahh..shiiit...nghhhh!" He couldn't stop the sounds from escaping, and they keep coming as Kyuubi pumped his hand up and down his cock, stealing the small amount of self-control he had left, he could feel his release coming closer and he couldn't stop it. He heard Kyuubi's breath become heavier, even though his thrusts where still controlled.

He panicked when the pleasure built up and it came more and more out of control, the feeling of the other man pounding in to him made him want to die, or puke or faint...disgusting. He pressed his forehead against the cool wall, trying to regain his posture but that didn't help much as Kyuubi's thrusts started to come faster and harder, more irregular. His sweet spot was being abused and the hand on his dick pumped faster, he couldn't hold it, it was impossible. He bit his lip hard enough for it to break and he tasted his own blood, but nothing he did could stop the inevitable. One second later it became more than he could handle so he came, his cum coloring the wall in front of him. He heard Kyuubi grunt behind him as he came as well, he could feel himself being filled up as Kyuubi's cum coated the blond male's insides. He pulled out and the sound of a zipper being pulled up echoed through the air.

Naruto was leaning on his hands against the wall, his breath was ragged and rough, his body weak from the powerful and unwanted release. He could feel his sweat dripping down his body and he could feel Kyuubi's cum dripping out from his entrance, running down his leg, it made him shiver in disgust, he felt faint and hot, like he had a fever. He heard Kyuubi move behind him and then, out of nowhere, something hit him in the head, hard enough for him to collapse on the floor and surprising enough for him to call out with a high voice.

He looked up and there stood Kyuubi, with that same sadistic smirk on his face as always, he held the small plastic bag in one hand, dangling it over him.

"You have been a good boy Naru-chan." He purred and dropped the bag in front of the curled up boy on the floor. "Enjoy." That was all he said before he left Naruto alone on the floor, shivering, fighting tears and feeling utterly and completely used.

It took a while for him to muster up enough energy to even grab the bag and even more to move in to the shower, washing himself furiously. The water and the soup burned in his wounds but it didn't matter. He needed to get clean, but he knew that it didn't matter how clean his body was, he would always be dirty….always. After that he limped over to his sleeping space and pulled on the same clothes he had worn before and sat down on the old mattress and just sat there for a while, feeling his breath, feeling the dull acing in his body and the sharper acing of the drug demand. He opened the bag and swallowed the capsule without thinking. All he had to do now was wait for it to take effect, he put his life and everything he was, in the hands of the drug.

*One hour later* 

The drug had grabbed ahold of him and it wouldn't let go in many, many hours. He was in a different place now, where nothing and no one mattered. The walls around him were moving, the movements should have made him nauseous but it didn't.

He didn't know if he had been sitting there for a minute or for a day but none of that mattered right now. He heard someone talk, somewhere far away, but the words he heard didn't matter. All his pain, all the sadness and the hurt was gone and he felt fantastic, fucking fantastic. He was not hungry, not thirsty, not sleepy, it was like he had died and gone to heaven. Someone kept saying something, he didn't pay much attention to it but then suddenly he heard some words that made him try to focus.

"Orochimaru...new boy...black hair...name?...Sasuke..." What? Wait...what was that...he fought his clouded mind in an attempt to comprehend what he had heard, but the drug just pulled him deeper down and then suddenly it didn't matter that much anymore. He closed his eyes and just sat there, enjoying the wonderful feelings.

*Timeskip to later that day*

He could feel how he was slowly returning to reality, the pain came back and so did the sadness and the hurt. He still didn't move though, he couldn't find a good reason to. He just sat there, staring straight forward, to the now completely dark apartment. He didn't know for how long he had been sitting there during his acid trip, but now when the drug had completely left him he felt how hungry he was and how sleepy he was. But neater the hunger or the lack of sleep was bothering him, there was something else, something that he should remember...and then suddenly a blurry voice echoed in his head.

_"Orochimaru...new boy...black hair...name?...Sasuke..."_

He was pretty sure that it was Kyuubi who had said that, but how can he know Sasuke's name? And why the hell had he been talking about Orochimaru... He tried to remember...Kyuubi must have been talking on the phone...on the phone...

It took about three seconds for him to get up from the mattress and then he just stood there, unable to move as his mind processed what his body had already reacted to. Orochimaru, new boy, Sasuke. No...no,no,no,no...there was no way in hell...how was that even possible? Had he really been that fucking stupid? He started walking in a small circle on the mattress, despite his protesting body.

No way...it was not possible, what were the odds of Sasuke meeting that fucking snake Orochimaru? Okay no that was not a chance in all of hell that they would meet, no, he wasn't thinking straight...But how had Kyuubi known Sasuke's name? Well technically it could be another person that was named Sasuke but it was not a common name. No...His heart was racing as he tried to make sense of it all, had it all been a trick played on him by his own mind? No...no that had been what he had heard. Shit...fuck...okay, okay, what he needed to do was ask Sasuke. He was out the door before he realized that he didn't know where the boy lived…then he would just go to Orochimaru's place, maybe he would find something there…but he hoped that he wouldn't find anything there, but then again, when did things ever go as he wanted them to? 

To be continued 

Note: This was the end of the tenth part of Not alone :D I hope you like it :D And this story is not Beta read as I have non, so there might not be correct spelling everywhere. Thank you for staying with me, love to all of you! :D

But anyway, tell me what you thought 'bout it and you would make me happy! xD

Byebye, to next time :D


End file.
